Una navidad inolvidable
by FANOFSM
Summary: Two - Shot /Nos acercamos para despedirnos pero nos dimos un beso corto en los labios accidentalmente - Se que es un poco inapropiado, pero... ¿te importaría... esto... volver a hacerlo? - pedí, sin vergüenza. Me estampo contra la pared. Sexy.
1. Chapter 1

_- Bella, cariño, tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Leni desde la entrada de la cocina. Un chico realmente atractivo, cabello castaño claro y ojos de color pardo, 1.75, tipico chico de la universidad perseguido por todas las chicas._

_Para desgracia de todas, el no estara disponible para ninguna de ellas, y para mi tampoco.  
Es mi compañero de cuarto y es mi mejor amigo.  
Aunque para otras personas, soy su novia. Ya que lo ayudo a "espantar" a sus acosadoras personales, pero ¡Hombre!, ni el virus VIH las espanta, es horrible._

_- Dime - conteste yo levantando la vista del periodico para mirarlo mejor. Estaba con una sudadera y un boxer, con el pelo extremadamente desordenado. Al parecer acaba de levantarse. Camino hasta la mesa y se sento frente a mi._

_- Bella... tu sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? - comenzo lentamente_

_- Espera... ¿Vas a romper conmigo? - bromee_

_- Vamos Bella - siguio mi broma con una voz de dolor fingida - no hagas esto mas dificil..._

_- Pero es que Leni, eres el amor de mi vida... no puedo vivir sin ti_

_- Pues tendras que hacerlo, porque yo ya no te quiero... no de esa manera_

_- ¿Quien es la otra?_

_- No hay otra_

_- No me mientas Leni... he visto esos chupones en tu cuello, y no son mios..._

_- Bien, lo confesare... la otra es... Stanly - despues de que dijo esa frase, ambos comenzamos a soltar una carcajada..._

_- Volviendo a lo normal... ¿Desde cuando que Stanly es visexual?_

_- No sabes cuan poderoso puede llegar a ser el alcohol, Bella..._

_- Bien... ¿y que era lo que me querias decir?..._

_- He estado saliendo con alguien..._

_- Te apuesto que es Potter..._

_- No_

_- Harper_

_- No_

_- Jonas_

_- No... ¡No! Ew No - grito el horrorizado - ¿Cual es tu problema?_

_- Pues con tantas personas que has salido, que voy a saber yo... Eres rapido - le guiñe el ojo y el comenzo a reir - Bien, entonces ¿quien es?_

_Vi como comenzo a sonrojarse, y agacho la vista..._

_- Vamos Leni, no tienes porque avergonzarte..._

_- uer... - murmuro bajito_

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Turner - murmuro mas alto, pero no lo suficiente como para que yo lo haya escuchado..._

_- ¿quien?_

_- ¡Tuner! - grito exasperado - ¿Con que te lavas las orejas?_

_- Con tus tampones - grite, nos quedamos un rato en silencio y para romper el hielo, solte una carcajada y el me acompaño... Pero luego me calle... - Espera un momento... ¡¿Turner?! Pero si ustedes no se soportan _

_Se encogio de hombros con despreocupacion - Tu sabes... del amor al odio hay un solo paso..._

_- ¡LA CAMA! - gritamos al mismo tiempo _

_- choca esos 5 hombre - dije y comenzamos reir.... - ¿Y cuanto tiempo llevan?_

_- 5 meses...._

_- Wow, 5 meses... Te lo tenias bien guardado, compañero..._

_- Claro y como tu eres una despistada, eso ayudo mas..._

_- Gracias... y ¿Van serios? - pregunte_

_- Si, vamos muy enserio, asi que decidimos dar el otro paso_

_- ¿No me digas que todavia no se acuestan?_

_- ¡¿Que?! Estas loca... Eso paso antes de la 1ra Cita, Bella_

_- Bueno, si quieres ahora me pegas... - dije con sarcasmo... - y... ¿cual seria el otro paso?_

_- Me mudare..._

Y aqui estoy yo, parada en medio de la calle, buscando la direccion de mi nuevo departamento, ya que no podia costear por mi misma el departamento de Leni. Preparada para conocer a mi nueva compañera de cuarto. Segun Leni, era una chica genial que se llamaba Alice, el hablo con ella para pedirle alojamiento para mi, y ella acepto. Al parecer era una chica realmente amable y si Leni lo dice, es porque tiene razón.

- Departamento Buena Vida... Departamento Buena Vida.... ¿donde quedara ese departamento? - murmure para mi misma... Que suerte la mia, debi haberle pedido el numero de Alice a Leni, pero no... Que inteligente soy... notese el sarcasmo.  
Llame a Leni para pedirle el numero, pero no contestaba.

- Vamos Leni - dije frustrada... Cansada de esperar, le corte.

Comence a recorrer las calles de lo mejor, hasta que de la nada, se pone a llover, mi suerte no podia estar peor pense caminando de todas maneras. Que importa si de todos modos estoy mojada.  
Pero no, la suerte estaba en contra mia, un joven paso corriendo a mi lado y con mi torpeza, cai justo en un charco de agua que se empezo a formar. No habia casi nadie a mi alrededor y casi no transitaban autos asi que me importo poco que me vieran tirada en el piso mojada. Me quede un momento sentada y mire al cielo.

- Gracias - murmure y como respuesta un relampago trono en el cielo. Rapidamente me levante y me refugie debajo de la entrada de algun tipo de restaurant. Me fije para ver el nombre del restaurant y para mi sorpresa, habia llegado a mi destino. "Departamentos Buena Vida"

Sonrei para mi misma y entre ahi corriendo, lo primero que voy a hacer cuando llegue, es saludar a Alice y luego tomare una caliente y larga ducha. Camine hacia el ascensor y subi al piso 6. Cuando llegue, camine por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitacion 85. Toque el timbre y no me contestaron. Toque de nuevo y me abrieron la puerta.  
Lo que vi me sorprendio bastante. No es por ser mala, pero ¡Era la mujer mas horrible que he visto en mi vida! Aunque no soy quien para juzgar ¿o si?

Es solo que era muy alta la chica y bastante musculosa. Pelo largo y seco. Una mujer HORRIBLE. Ademas que usaba un vestido largo que llegaba debajo de las rodillas con tacos. Que no le favorecia en nada. Sus pies eran realmente grandes, bueno, mas grande de lo normal, que una mujer normal, diria yo. Y sus piernas eran bastante peludas.  
Aunque eso no me interesa mucho, se veia bastante agradable y eso es lo que importa.  
Estaba bastante nerviosa, porque nunca me presente ante una desconocida.

- Hola, soy Bella Swam, soy tu nueva compañera de cuarto, un placer conocerte, ¿Tienes un baño? necesito una ducha caliente, ya que quede empapada por la lluvia- solte todo rapidamente y me sonroje ante tal estupides.

Ella sonrio de lado y de alguna manera, la encontre atractiva. ¿Que pasa conmigo? ¿Me estare volviendo lesbiana?... No, no lo creo...

La sala de estar estaba al lado izquierdo y la cocina junto el comedor en el lado derecho y al fondo habian 2 puertas. De esas me señalo la de la derecha.

- Ese es la puerta de tu habitacion, adentro hay un baño - dijo ella sonriendome.

- Gracias - pase corriendo. Cuando entre, cerre la puerta y me mire al espejo. Estaba roja como un tomate. Vaya manera de conocer a tu compañera de cuarto.  
Me desvesti y tome una ducha. Cuando sali, abri mi bolso, y me encontre con que todo estaba mojado. De todas maneras me envolvi en una toalla mojada y sali, para ver si Alice me podia prestar algo.

- Alice... - llame, pero nadie contesto. Escuche la voz de un hombre en la cocina. Debe ser mi imaginacion pense.  
Comence a caminar y volvi a escuchar la voz, que estaba susurrando. Tome lo primero que me encontre, mi zapato, y me dirigi a la cocina.  
Cuando llegue, el hombre estaba dandome la espalda. Tenia el cabello cobrizo y tenia el descaro de sentarse en la mesa hablando por celular. ¿Donde estara Alice?, pregunte preocupada. Pero ahora enfoquemonos en esto.  
Intente hacer el menor ruido pero cuando di un paso, me resbale y el se di vuelta.

- ¡Ah! - grite y le lance el zapato en la cara ¡Bien!

- ¡Ouch! - grito el tapandose la nariz con la mano y dejando el celular de lado - ¿Que demonios pasa contigo? - pregunto enojado

- ¿Donde esta Alice?, ¿Que le hiciste? - pregunte gritando, parandome y sugetandome la toalla mejor.

- Si dejaras de gritar, te lo explicare - dijo el calmadamete, se toco la nariz de nuevo y puso una mueca - ¡Wow!, seras mujer, pero lanzas como hombre...

Me sonroje, pero sonrei para mi misma, orgullosa de haber logrado algo.

- Y bien, ¿Donde esta Alice?...

- Alice no esta...

- ¿Donde esta entonces?

- Se fue de viaje...

- No te creo - dije con desconfianza, aprete mi la mano que estaba sugetando la toalla y camine hasta la sala, donde encontre el telefono. Rapidamente tome el telefono, pero vi una mano que me impidio tomarla.

- No llames a la policia, no lo entiendes, es un malentendido - dijo el mirandome a los ojos.

- Bien, entonces, habla rapido... - dije distrayendolo.

- Soy el... - el seguia hablando, pero yo no lo escuchaba. Me estaba concentrando en las tacticas de defensas que Charlie me habia enseñado cuando era pequeña y que hasta entonces, no lo habia necesitado.

El estaba frente de mi, sosteniendo la mano que estaba el telefono. Eche una miradita hacia abajo. Tenia mis piernas entre las suyas, que estaban abiertas, si levantaba la rodilla, podria safarme de su agarre. Si, muy bien.  
Por una vez en mi vida, habia agradecido que Charlie fuera policia.

- ¿Vez? - pregunto el sonriendome, yo le sonrei, y de un rapido y fuerte movimiento, levante la rodilla derecha en donde di en su... en su lugar...

- ¡Ah! - grito el, soltando el agarre de mi brazo, pero yo no sali ilesa de esto, porque el como reflejo del golpe, arque la espalda y me golpeo la frente con su cabeza, haciendo que ambos calleramos de trasero.

- ¡Ouch! - grite. El telefono salio volando, quedando a unos pasos de nosotros. Arregle mejor la toalla, procurando de que no se me viera nada.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mire el telefono y luego a el. Todo ocurrio muy rapido. Ambos saltamos hacia el telefono y lo tomamos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Sueltalo! - gritamos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije? - grito el enojado

- ¿Porque creiste que te iba escuchar?, eres un extraño, que secuestro a Alice y ahora intentas matarme - grite yo enojada.

Pense que me iba a gritar pero lo unico que consegui fue que se riera de mi.

- ¿Tu de que te ries? - dije mas enojada, senti que mi cara estaba ardiendo de lo enojada que estaba.

- ¿Crees que te voy a matar? - dijo el soltando una carcajada.

Aproveche este momento y me levante con el telefono en la mano.

- ¡No! - dijo el, parando de reir, todavia tirado en el piso.

- El que rie ultimo, rie mejor - dije yo sonriendo maliciosamente.

Estaba a punto de marcar, cuando escuche a alguien golpeando la puerta.

- Bella, cariño, ¿estas bien? - escuche una voz familiar

Corri a la puerta y la abri, nunca habia estado tan feliz de ver a Leni en mi vida, pero a la vez preocupada.

- No entres - susurre - hay un extraño en la casa, lo tengo todo solucionado, tu solo llama a la policia

- ¿Como que hay un...? ¡Hola!, tu debes ser Edward - dijo Leni pasando al departamento

- Si - dijo el extraño que dice llamarse "Edward" - ¿Te conosco?

- ¿Lo conoces? - preguntamos al mismo tiempo

- No, pero Alice me ha hablado mucho de ti. Bella, ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que Edward iba a ser tu compañero de cuarto por un par de dias, porque ella estaba de viaje?

- ¿Que?, tu nunca me dijiste eso - dije

- Claro que lo di... ups - dijo Leni avergonzado - creo que lo olvide

- ¡Perfecto! - dije con sarcasmo - te lo agradesco mucho Leni

- Lo siento Bella...

- Entonces ¿Tu no secuestraste a Alice? - pregunte dirigiendome a Edward

- No - dijo el sonriendo

- ¿No me digas que penso eso? - dijo Leni, aguantando una carcajada

- Si - respondio Edward

- Siempre dramatiza - ambos comenzaron a reirse de mi - ¿Y tu que haces envuelta en una toalla?

Me mire y me sonroje.

- Es que... queria saber si Alice tenia... ¡Oye! ¿Entonces donde esta la mujer que me recibio en la puerta? - dije con desconfianza

- Uh... - dijo Edward avergonzado... - eso...

- ¿Cual es tu explicacion?

- Perdi una apuesta, asi que, tenia que vestirme de mujer y caminar desde mi universidad hasta mi departamento, mis amigos si que me quieren mucho...

- ¡Wuajajajjajaja! - me rei por su desgracia, si fuera inteligente, nunca hubiera apostado eso...

- No creo que Edward es el unico que deberia estar avergonzado - dijo Leni apuntandome y recorde que estaba en toalla

- Bueno, es mi ropa esta toda mojada, queria saber si Alice tenia alguna ropa que me prestara...

- Eh... no lo creo... Puede que se haya ido de viaje por una semana, pero se llevo todo su armario, ropa como para un año... Pero si quieres puedes usar algo mio...

Ahora que lo miraba mejor, era un joven realmente apuesto, ojos verdes esmeraldas, de las que jamas habia visto en ningun lado, y cabello cobrizo, y cuerpo bien definido, es solo ¡Perfecto!. Por un momento habia dudado de mi sexualidad. Pero no, todavia soy heterosexual y asi me quedo

- ¿No te molestaria prestarmelo?

- Claro que no, ya vuelvo - dijo el antes de irse a lo que supuse que era su habitacion...

- ¿Como va todo en tu nueva vida? "amor" - pregunto Leni, yo sonrei. A veces era tan tonto

- Acabo de llegar, aproximadamente 20 minutos y ya me avergonce frente a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto...

- Asi que te gusta - dijo el alzando las cejas

- ¡Que! ¿estas loco? Apenas lo conosco

- Pero eso no te impidio comertelo con la mirada... y si, si me di cuenta - dijo Leni haciendome sonrojar...

- ¿Cuando llegara Alice? - pregunte cambiando de tema

- En visperas de navidad

- O sea, ¿El viernes?

- Si, yo creo que si...

- ¿Como va tu vida con Turner? - pregunte yo

- Bien, ¿Porque?, ¿Estas celosa? - bromeo el

- ¿Como no estare celosa?, me cambiaste por el - le segui el juego

- Era lo mejor para los dos, tiene dinero, pero yo todavia te amo...

Edward carraspeo desde la entrada de su habitacion y yo me sonroje.

- Aqui tienes tu ropa - murmuro algo malhumorado

- Gracias, no debiste molestarte... - dije

- De nada - dijo el indiferente, cogi la ropa y me fui a vestir al baño

Cuando acabe de vestirme, saque las ropas mojadas de mi bolso y lo puse a secar y luego sali para ver que estaban haciendo los chicos. Al parecer se llevaban bastante bien, ya que estaban hablando animadamente.

- Bells, llegaste justo a tiempo, Edward acaba de pedir una pizza... Debes estar muriendote de hambre

- Bueno... -no alcance ni a contestar cuando mi estomago sono... - Si - dije sonriendo...

- Hay que esperar unos 15 minutos mas... - dijo Edward

Nos quedamos charlando hasta que la pizza llego.

- Bien, creo que que una pizza no alcanza para 3 personas asi que sera mejor que me vaya - dijo Leni

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Si, solo queria venir a ver si habias llegado bien... Asi que ahora me voy - se acerco a mi para darme un beso en la coronilla - adios Bells

- Adios Leni

- Adios Edward- dijo acercandose a el para estrechar las manos. - Por cierto, mañana te llegara las cosas que te faltan, para que no vayas a buscarlos y tambien te dejare tu chatarra alrededor de la hora de almuerzo.

- Gracias y no es chatarra... - dije pero el ya se habia ido.

Comenzamos a comer silenciosamente hasta que decidi romper el hielo.

- Em... Edward, yo la verdad lo siento por lo que paso hace un rato, es solo que tiendo a creer mucho en las peliculas que veo y pense que bueno... eras algun tipo de secuestrador - violador - asesino, que se yo... solo queria decirte que lo siento...

- No te precupes Bella, yo tambien tuve parte de la culpa, debi haberte dicho que no era una mujer de un principio - dijo regalándome una sonrisa torcida.

Mi corazón estaba en mi garganta, me sonroje y sentí mariposas en mi estomago. ¿Que me estaba pasando? Esto era realmente raro y nunca me había ocurrido ni con nadie...

- ... ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Claro - respondi

- ¿Me estabas escuchado antes de que... tu sabes... me golpearas _alli ?-_ pregunto

- La verdad, la verdad, no te estaba escuchando en absoluto... es mas, estaba pensando en la forma de escaparme de tu agarre...

- Bueno, pues lo conseguiste, porque, ¡Wow!, seras una niña, pero no golpeas como una...

- Gracias - dije orgullosa de mi misma - he escuchado algun que otro comentario acerca de eso...

Algún que otro comentario, ¡Seguro!. En la escuela casi me expulsan por ser una niña... un tanto agresiva, era conocida como la chica Hulk y no me avergonzaba de eso. Es que ¡Hombre!, las chicas de hoy en día son unas perras y uno tiene que saber defenderse. Tenia que hacerme respetar.  
Ademas con Seth, Jake y Embry de hermanastros mas sus amigos propasados, tenia que saber defenderme.  
Aunque claramente, casi nunca necesite de mis dotes, ya que, ademas de ser la unica hija del jefe Swam, tenia mis 3 hermanos, todos conocidos, no por ser tranquilos y un tanto sobreprotectores... no había mosca que se acercara a molestarme.

- Cuentame sobre ti - dijo Edward

- Pues... no hay mucho que contar, me llamo Isabella Swam, tengo 24 años, Mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeña, mi madre se caso con Phil y siempre estaba de viaje, asi que a los 8 años, me fui a vivir con Charlie, mi padre, quien tambien se caso y como resultado, tengo a mi hermano pequeño Seth, un crio de 20 años, Jake que tiene 25 y Embry de 27.  
Estudio Pedagogia y llevo 6 años. Todavia me quedan otros 2 años y estoy planeando ser profesora de Literatura. Leni ha sido mi compañero de universidad y cuarto estos ultimos años... Eso seria mas o menos el resumen de mi vida... ¿Que hay sobre ti?

- Bueno... yo me llamo Edward Cullen, tengo solo una hermana, que ahora esta de viaje. Estudio medicina y voy en mi ultimo año de estudio. Tengo 26 años. Me cambie de ciudad asi que tambien me cambie de universidad, en estos momentos estoy viviendo en el departamento de Alice, por que el suyo esta desocupado, pero en cuanto ella vuelva, le devolvere su departamento y con ello, su alocada pero linda nueva compañera de cuarto. - dijo sonriendo torcidamente, haciendo que mi loco corazón volara otra vez.

Seguimos hablando hasta que nos acabamos la pizza. Le ayude a lavar los platos y me fui a mi habitacion a instalar las cosas.  
Comence a pensar en el giro de mi vida y en las cosas que me pasaron hoy.  
¿Quien iba imaginarlo?

Hace alrededor de 5 horas, estaba buscando mi nuevo departamento, quedando perdida y empapada en el intento.  
Cuando lo encuentro, conozco a mi nueva compañera de cuarto, que supuestamente era mujer y que después es un secuestrado - violador - asesino y ahora resulta ser un Dios griego con una estúpida sonrisa que me hace enrojecer e intenta darme un paro cardiaco cada 5 minutos.

Todas las cosas malas pasan por alguna razón, y pero ¡Que buena razón! Si existe el diablo que te quiere hacer maldades, también existe el Dios que te lo recompensará.

Solté una risita por las tonterías que estaba pensando.

Edward, mi nuevo y hermoso compañero de cuarto, con su cuerpo de infarto y sus ojos verdes esmeralda que derretirian a cualquier persona y en eso me incluyo. Es un chico realmente agradable y estudia medicina, eso quiere decir que es un chico realmente inteligente. ¡Hombre! ¿Donde encuentras a una persona que sea hermosa y que sea inteligente a la vez? ¡Nunca! Que suerte la mía. A veces llego a amar a Leni.  
Pero aqui llega mi parte pesimista, este chico hermoso ya debe tener novia. ¿Que Dios griego estaría soltero hoy en día? Las posibilidades eran nulas. Y aunque fuera soltero, ¿Porque se fijaria en mi?, de todas las chicas hermosas que hay en Inglaterra.

- No te hagas ilusiones tonta Bella - decía una vocesita dentro de mi mente. - El es demasiado bueno para ti, es demasiado lindo para ti.

- Claro que no - decía la voz optimista - tu puedes tener a cualquier chico que tu quieras, incluyendo a ese inteligente Dios griego que tienes como compañero de cuarto, porque tu eres bonita e inteligente...

Y asi seguí toda la noche.

Hace como 1:30 minutos estaba acostada en la cama, ya que habia terminado de instalar las pocas cosas que llevaba en mi bolso y no consigo dormirme.  
Claro, que pensando en cada tonteria, no podria hacerlo.  
Mañana tendre que levantarme temprano para ir a la universidad y son las 1 de la madrugada.  
No se como lo haré.  
Me puse en posición fetal para ver si podía dormirme pero nada. Inspire y un delicioso olor lleno mis fosas nasales. Intente ver de donde venía y me di cuenta que venía de la ropa que llevaba de Edward. Su escencia exquisita tan varonil era genial, despues de rodar y rodar en la cama, al fin pude quedarme dormida, y creo que una parte de el, era gracias al olor de Edward.

Titititit, titititit, titititit...

- ¡Agh! - gruñi enojada y apague el despertador de mi reloj de pulcera. Maldito despertador, maldita universidad, maldito Edward Cullen que no me dejo pegar un ojo ya que todos mis pensamientos iban hacia el y maldito día de semana. Ni si quiera tenemos vacaciones por que estemos a unos días de navidad.

Hoy era miércoles así que debía levantarme mas temprano, ya que tenia clases de con el sr. Harper, profesor de biología (No tengo la menor idea de porque tome este estúpido ramo que ya me se) donde el señor no me quiere mucho, no, diria mas bien que me odia.  
Siempre intenta hacerme quedar mal frente a la clase y el director.  
Y solo porque llegue 3 veces atrasada a su clase y porque accidentalmente tire de su pelo que resultaba ser peluca. Pero ¡Hombre! cualquiera se puede confundir.  
En fin, tenia que levantarme temprano.

Lentamente me senté en la cama y me estire un poco, vi la hora en el celular.

- ¡Wow! - murmure para mi misma, eran las 6:59, ¡Habia estado mas de 30 minutos en la cama de mas, pensando en estupideces en vez de ducharme!

Me levante y corrí hacia la ducha. Intente hacerlo lo mas corto posible. Sali corriendo del baño, con la toalla y me vestí con lo primero que encontre y que estuviera seco.

Unos pantalones de mezclillas y una polera con tirantes. Me puse los calcetines y arregle mi mochila. Vi la hora, 7:25  
¡Diablos!, no iba a tener tiempo para desayunar, pero eso a quien le importa. Desayunare en el camino.

Salí corriendo de la habitación e intente no tropezarme, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado. ¡Te maldigo Diablo!

- ¡Ouch! - grite en el suelo, iba a levantarme, cuando detras de mi escuche una puerta abriéndose. Me gire para ver a Edward preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el acercándose a mi - ¿Que te paso?

- Me caí, nada del otro mundo - dije sonrojándome, pero aun estaba oscuro como para que el se diera cuenta. Se acerco y me ayudo a pararme.

- ¿Estas bien? - pregunto el

- Si, solo fue una pequeña caída - dije, comence a caminar hacia el sillón, pero un fuerte dolor de mi tobillo hizo que parara, puse una mueca y me mordí el labio intentando reprimir el dolor...

- ¿Que te pasa ahora? - pregunto Edward acercándose a mi, me tomo de la cintura y me ayudo a sentarme en el sillón.

- Creo que me torcí el tobillo, nada grave - dije restándole importancia.

- Tu no decidirás eso - dijo el agachándose a la altura de mi tobillo, con delicadeza lo tomo y comenzó a revisarlo.

- Gracias por preocuparte, pero debo llegar temprano a mi clase en la universidad y voy algo retrasada. Quizá vaya a revisarme cuando termine y ¡Ah!... - grite de dolor cuando sentí su mano en mi tobillo.

- Sí- dijo Edward - necesitaras una tobillera por una semana, no te lo fracturaste, pero te lo esguinzaste. Creo que tengo uno en mi habitación, enseguida vuelvo...

- Pero...

- Ni hablar...

- Es que voy retrasada, ademas el profesor me odia y no puedo faltar otro día...

- ¿Desde cuando un profesor hace una clase a las 7 de la mañana solo porque odia a su alumna? - pregunto Edward divertido

- Desde nunca, pero es que son las... - vi mi reloj de pulcera - ¡Oh mi Dios!, son las 7:35 llegare atrasada y el profesor me reprobará

- ¿Que? - pregunto el tomando el reloj de pulcera, y luego miro el suyo. De la nada comenzó a reírse...

- ¿De qué te ríes? - pregunto un poco molesta

- Bella, no son las 7:35, son las 6:35. Tu reloj esta malo

- No es cierto, tu reloj esta malo, mira - saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y le mostré la hora...

- ¿Porque mejor no lo miras tu? - dijo el divertido con una sonrisa burlona

- Bien - dije, mire mi celular y sí, el tenia razón, ¡Maldito reloj de pulsera que esta malo! ¡Te recontra maldigo estúpido Diablo! pense en mi fuero interno - ¡Agh!, me levante para nada - murmure enojada

- Mira el lado positivo, te queda una hora mas para dormir - dijo el sonriendo

- Gracias por tu optimismo, pero no creo que ahora pueda pegar un ojo. Si quieres puedes irte a dormir, yo me quedare a terminar un trabajo o algo por el estilo...

- Yo tampoco podre dormir después de esto, tengo un gran problema de insomnio, así que mejor me quedare contigo - dijo sonriendo torcidamente. - enseguida vuelvo...

Bien, saben lo que me produce esa sonrisita suya, mariposa en el estomago, sonrojo y corazón como un colibrí. Estúpida sonrisa, estúpido Dios griego, estúpida yo por pensar en el Dios griego, estúpido sonrojo y Ahg...

- Esto te servirá - dijo Edward saliendo de su habitación, se agacho a la altura de mi tobillo y lo tomo de nuevo - esto te puede doler un poco... - Puse mis manos en puño y aguante la respiración, preparada para el dolor.

Tomo mi pie con una mano y la otra la tenia en mi tobillo, comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con mi pie y de repente escuche el chasquido de mi hueso, eso si había dolido un poco, pero casi nada...

- ¿Dolio? - pregunto

- Solo un poco, gracias. ¿Que me hiciste en el pie?

- Bueno, tu hueso se había corrido un poco, asi que yo lo volvi a ubicar en su lugar, pero sigue un poco fragil, asi que debes usar esta tobillera - dijo el mientras me lo ponia... - Asi que planeabas ir al colegio con pantuflas eh... - dijo soltando una risita

- ¿Que? - y me di cuenta de que no me habia puesto los zapatos... Iba a decir algo pero el me interrumpio

- Listo, no deberías hacer mucho esfuerzo con tu pie, no corras ni saltes ni nada que pueda dañar tu tobillo, ya que esta algo débil...

- Gracias...

- No hay qué, y agradece que te salio gratis - bromeó el - La próxima vez te lo cobrare

- Eso es muy generoso de tu parte y ¿desde cuando que eres doctor? - dije sonriendole...

- Desde que te arregle el pie...

- ¿A que hora tienes que ir a la universidad? - pregunte curiosa

- A las 8, como la gente normal - respondió burlándose de mi. - ¿Tu iras con tu tobillo esguinzado?

- Claro que sí, no quiero que mi profesor piense que falte por un estúpido esguinze, seguro pensara que lo uso de excusa...

- ¿Por qué piensas que tu profesor te odia?

- Bueno... Porque hice que todo el mundo se enterara de que usara una peluca - dije sonrojada

- ¿De verdad? ¿Como?

- Estabamos en su clase e hizo que pasara a la pizarra, en ese momento estaba comiendo chicle y a el no le gusta mucho el chicle, pero bueno, eso no es el tema principal. Estaba comiendo chicle y el estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores dandome la espalda, cuando termine el esquema que me pidió que hiciera del sistema reproductor femenino, me di vuelta para decir que lo había terminado, pero como siempre, El diablo me odia y la suerte no esta de mi parte, se me cae el chicle en su cabello. Casi nadie de mis compañeros lo habia notado, excepto por Leni y algun que otro chico. Asi que antes de que lo pudiera notar, intente sacarle el chicle del pelo, pero cuando tire del chicle y su cabello salio... Todos en la clase se dieron cuenta de eso, algunos reprimieron risas, algunos otros no lo hicieron y se rieron. Lo peor es que lo divulgaron, asi que bueno... El profesor me odia... y todos en la universidad lo saben...

- ¡wow! - dijo el y luego comenzó a reir - que pena por tu vida...

- Gracias - murmure con sarcásmo.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que mi mejor amigo, el sr. estomago hablo por si mismo.

- Sera mejor que comas algo - dijo el sonriendo.

- Bueno... ¿Tu quieres algo?

- Claro, pero duchare primero...

- Bien, entonces cuando salgas tendras tu desayuno listo... ¿Que quieres? - pregunte, el ya se habia parado del sillón y se estaba dirigiendo a su cuarto, se dio la vuelta para mirarme...

- Sorprendeme - dijo y jure que me había guiñado el ojo.

Estuve unos minutos en estado de shock. Sentía mis mejillas calientes, mariposas en el estomago y apunto de tener un paro cardíaco.  
Me levante del sillón y me dirigí a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Escuche el agua de la ducha y por un momento me imagine a Edward debajo del agua, duchandose... Me sonroje y me di unas palmaditas en la mejilla.

- Tranquilízate Bella - murmure para mi misma, me estaba comportando como una adolescente hormonosa...

Decidí desconcentrarme y enfocar mis pensamientos en otras cosas.  
Prepare unos huevos mas pan tostados y serví 2 vasos de jugo de naranja. Estaba por ponerlo en la mesa cuando aparecio mi Dios griego mas radiante que nunca.

- Algo huele demasiado bien - dijo acercandose a la mesa - ¿Te ayudo en algo? - pregunto, pero la mesa ya estaba arreglada, los platos estaban puestos en su lugar, las tostadas estaban listas, el huevo tambien y los vasos con jugo también.

- Nop, creo que llegaste un poco tarde... - dije sonriendole, me sente en la mesa y el hizo lo mismo.

Comenzamos a comer, la verdad, no es por falta de modestia, pero me habia quedado realmente buenos.

- Esta delicioso Bella - dijo después de haberle dado un mordisco.

Conversamos el resto del desayuno y cuando terminamos, todavia quedaba tiempo para limpiar los platos, así que lo hice y el me ayudo.

- ¿Y en que te iras a tu universidad? - pregunto Edward

- No lo se, Leni dijo que me enviaría mis cosas a la hora de almuerzo, asi que supongo que tomare un taxi

- Yo te puedo llevar - ofrecio amablemente Edward y mi mente comenzo a volar al igual que mi corazón.

- No te hagas ilusiones - dijo mi entrometida vocesita. Y cuanta razón tenia, quizá lo hacia porque era simpático, nada mas.

- No quiero causar molestias - dije avergonzada

- De eso nada, no serias ninguna molestia, una molestia de verdad es mi hermana - dijo sonriendo... - aunque igual la adoro...

Eso me hizo pensar en mis hermanos, y no me había dado cuenta cuanto los extrañaba.

- Y bien, ¿Aceptas? - pregunto el mirándome, me quede idiotizada por sus hermosos ojos verdes - ¿Bella?

- eh... ¡Si! - grite y me sonroje enseguida, ¡Estúpida! - digo, si claro... gracias...

- De nada.

Cuando terminamos de lavar los platos, nos arreglamos y nos fuimos al estacionamiento para ir a la universidad.  
Eran las 7:30 justo a tiempo para salir de tu departamento. Nos subimos a su Volvo. Un verdadero auto comparado a mi chatarra, pero aun así, me encanta mi chatarra. No es que no tuviera dinero para comprar un auto nuevo, y no es que tampoco tuviera tanto como para comprarme un ferrari, pero me gustaba el mio tal y como era. Perfecto.  
Además tenia planeado usar mis ahorros para otra cosa.

- ¿En que universidad vas?

- En la Richmond ¿y tu?

- En Barts and The London

- Entonces, a Richmond será - dijo y comenzó a manejar.

Estabamos en un cómodo silencio, yo me dedique a mirar por la ventana y nadie dijo nada durante el trayecto. Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi universidad me despedí de el.

- Gracias Edward - dije

- Ahora me debes dinero por ser tu taxista - dijo el sonriendo...

- Lo pensare - dije poniendo una cara pensativa - Bueno... muchas gracias Edward, de verdad no tenias que molestarte...

- De nada, ¿A que hora sales de la universidad? - pregunto

- Alrededor de las 7:30 o 8:00 ¿Porque?

- Nada, nos vemos entonces, te pasare a buscar...

- No tienes porque molestarte, me tomare un taxi y listo...

- Claro, eso es en tu mundo, pero en la vida real, te vendrás conmigo...

- Muchas gracias - dije sonrojada, era un chico realmente amable. Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla - Adiós

Eran las 7:50, 10 minutos antes, genial. Estaba demasiado feliz y nada me lo podria arruinar.  
1ro porque Edward me trajo a la universidad y 2do, llegue temprano a la clase y el no tendra ninguna excusa para reprobarme o algo por el estilo y 3ro, voy a ver a Edward de nuevo.

- ¡Sí! - dije saltanto con el pie bueno como si me ubiera ganado la lotería, realmente parecia una chica loca y todo el mundo me quedo mirando extrañado, con cara de ¡Existen las pastillas mujer! Pero a mi no me importa.

- Parece que alguien esta feliz - dijo Leni a mi lado...

- Si, es solo que llegue temprano a la clase del sr. Harper y no tendrá nada que decirme esta vez - dije entrando a la sala

- Buenos dias señor Smith... ¡Vaya señorita Swam! veo que ha llegado temprano - dijo el viejo con una cara fingida de felicidad, ¿Tienes algo que decir señor yo - te - hundire? pense para mi misma - Supongo que tiene el reporte listo - dijo el con una sonrisa de suficiencia

¡Diablos!

Había sido un día realmente largo, el sr. Harper si tuvo una algo con que hundirme y ahora tengo que hacer un reporte de 30 hojas sobre el sistema reproductor femenino y masculino y la fecundación para mañana.  
Por lo menos Edward vendrá a buscarme pensé sonriendo.  
Salí de la universidad esperando ver al súper volvo plateado, pero no vi nada. Me quede esperando para ver si había algún indicio de ese auto, pero nada.

- ¿Buscas a alguien o algo? - pregunto una voz a mi espalda, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de quien era...

- Eh... si, un volvo pla... ¡Edward! - dije al darme cuenta de que era el - pensé que no ibas a venir...

- ¿Crees que te iba a dejar plantada?, es solo que tuve un inconveniente en la universidad, perdón por hacerte esperar - dijo el haciendo un hermoso puchero...

- Claro... - dije con el corazón en la garganta. Me subí al volvo y nos dirigimos al departamento.

- ¿Como va tu tobillo? - pregunto durante el trayecto

- Esta mejor... no me ha molestado durante todo el día... muchas gracias, creo que seras un gran doctor, ademas de ser un secuestrador - violador - asesino - dije bromeando, soltamos unas risitas y luego nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

- ¿Tienes hambre? - pregunto Edward cuando llegamos al departamento

- Un poco, pero tengo que hacer un reporte, asi que si quieres, tu pide algo, pero yo no tengo tiempo para comer. - dije

- Esta bien, pediré comida china...

- Bueno, pero no es necesario que pidas algo para mi, tengo que un reporte que hacer - dije dirigiendome a mi cuarto.

Mi sorpresa fue encontrarme con mi notebook en mi cama. Gracias Leni pensé mentalmente. Abrí mi armario y me encontré con toda la ropa en su lugar, realmente parecía como si fuera mi habitación.  
Comencé a hacer el trabajo, llevaba unas 5 páginas hechas cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta.

- Pasa - dije mirando la pantalla.

- La comida esta lista - dijo Edward entrando a la habitación.

- Huele delicioso - dije sonriendo.

- Vamos a comer

- Sí, espera un segundo, es solo que tengo que terminar esto y... - dije mirando la pantalla y escribiendo en el teclado. De repente, veo una mano sobre la mía.

- ¿Porque no comes primero? - susurro Edward en mi oído - no quiero que te mueras por desnutrición - gire mi cara para ver una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, estuvo apunto de convencerme pero no...

- Debo terminar el trabajo para mañana y...

- Yo te ayudare... pero hazme del favor de comer algo ¿Si? Por favor - dijo con una voz realmente persuasiva...

- Bueno, si lo pides de esa manera... - dije sonrojandome...

- Sabía que recapacitarías... - dijo sonriendo, tomo mi mano y salimos a la cocina, con las manos... juntas...

Comímos en silencio y no tuvimos tiempo de lavar los platos, ya que eran las 10 y todavía me quedaban 25 páginas.

- Estaba delicioso, gracias por pedir la comida, pero la proxima vez yo pagaré.

- Esta bien - dijo el, comencé a caminar a mi habitación y el me siguió

- ¿Porque me sigues? - pregunte curiosa...

- Te dije que te iba a ayudar y eso es lo que hare...

- Pero la verdad no tienes porque molestarte, yo puedo sola...

- 2 mentes es mejor que 1 ¿no crees?

- Vale, esta bien.

- ¿Cual es el tema?

- Sistema reproductor Femenino y Masculino y luego la fecundación 10 hojas para cada tema...

Caminamos hasta mi habitación y comenzamos a hacer el trabajo.

- Bien, terminamos el sistema reproductor femenino, ahora nos toca el masculino - dijo

- Bien, el sistema reproductor masculino esta compuesto por 3 partes, el genital externo, las gónadas y las vías genitales mas las glándulas anexas. En el genital externo se encuentra el pene... - comence a decir, mientras el anotaba en el computador, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas a medida que avanzamos - órgano que deposita el semen en la vagina a través de la eyaculación...

Continuamos haciendo el trabajo, realmente haciamos un buen equipo, el anotaba todo en mi notebook y yo le dictaba. Pero las cosas se estaban poniendo un poco caliente.

- ¡Al fin terminamos! - dije feliz - muchas gracias Edward

- De nada...

Vi la hora, eran las 2 de la madrugada...

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a acostar, porque es un poco tarde, muchas gracias, de nuevo...

- De nada, de nuevo - nos acercamos para despedirnos pero nos dimos un beso corto en los labios accidentalmente... - Yo...

Mis hormonas hicieron acto de presencia. Mis mejillas estaban encendidas y mi corazón estaba palpitando como loco.

- Se que es un poco inapropiado, pero... ¿te importaría... esto... volver a hacerlo? - pedí, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, ya que se había ido con mi moral.

Sentí su mano en mi nuca y la otro en mi cintura, me estampo contra la pared y comenzamos a besarnos desenfrenadamente.  
Me separe de el jadeando, en busca de aire y sentí su boca en mi cuello...

- humm... - ronroneé... Puse mis manos en su cabeza y tire de su cabello broncizo que me encantaba.

Nos movismos hacia la cama y el quedo sobre mi. Comencé a quitarle su ropa igual que como lo hizo el. Esto estaba llendo muy lejos y si no lo detenía esto se iba a salir de control...

- Edward - murmure mientras el me besaba el cuello. Puse mis manos en su pecho e intente separarlo...

- ¿Que ocurre hermosa? - susurro en mi oído, se separo para mirarme a los ojos. Tenía una sonrisa picara y los ojos llenos de lujuria...

- Es muy tarde... no creo que deberi...

- Shhh - dijo el poniendo su dedo en mis labios... - Tu lo quieres tanto como yo Bella...

- Si pero... Mañana tengo universidad y...

- Puedes decir que estas enferma - dijo el sonriendo, yo sonreí con el pero eso no podía ser una excusa...

- Ojala pudiera hacerlo, pero necesito el certificado medico con la firma de un doctor... - dije mientras el me besaba el cuello...

- Yo soy doctor - dijo el sonriendo traviesamente...

- No lo eres, te graduaras, pero todavia no lo eres...

- ¿Cuál es la diferencia? - pregunto

- Bien... No me hagas decir algo que no quiero... - amenace, intente hacerme sonar extricta y estaba intentando mentir...

- Dilo - susurro sensualmente en mi oído

- La verdad, la verdad, la verdad... no te deseo ahora - mentí como una descarada... el se separo de mí con las cejas alzadas, al parecer ni el me cree...

- ¿Esa es la verdad? - pregunto el con una sonrisa

- Si - dije... - ademas, no soy buena en... tu sabes...

- ¿No eres buena en que? - pregunto con gesto de incocencia y sonriendo malignamente pero sexymente

- No soy buen en _eso.._. en el sexo... Mi antiguo novio decía que... no era buena... - bueno, esa parte si era verdad ¿De donde creen que saque mi "alto autoestima"

- Veamos que tan equivocado esta tu ex - novio... - murmuro el sensualmente. Comenzo a besarme y obviamente, no tuve fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mis costados. Una de sus manos subio hasta mi pecho y acaricio mi seno, haciendo que mi pezón se endureciera.

Gemí.

Su otra mano descendió de mi cintura hasta mi cadera mientras su boca lamia - chupaba - besaba mi cuello.  
Senti como su mano se introdujo en mi ropa interior y ahogue un grito de asombro...

- ¡Wow! - grite excitada...

- ¿Me deseas? - susurro en mi oído...

- sssno... - dije vacilando.

Senti uno de sus dedos en mi centro y gemí de placer...

- Tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario - susurro - estas muy mojada, me deseas y mucho...

- Si... - dije rendida, comenzó a besarme de nuevo y nos quedamos así hasta que mi moral volvió. - Edward... de verdad no puedo hacerlo ahora...

- ¿Porque no? - pregunto frustrado

- Porque son las 2 de la madrugada y mañana tengo que ir a la universidad y yo creo que si seguimos asi, no nos vamos a dormir ni a las 7 de la mañana...

- Puedes faltar - intente persuadirlo

- Tengo que entregar un trabajo...

- Lo puedes entregar mas tarde...

- Preservativos - dije como una brillante, apuesto a que no tiene ninguno

- En mi armario tengo 2 cajas llenas de condones, de distinto sabores y texturas... - susurro haciendome gemir, ¡Diablos! - Tu puedes escoger cualquiera que se te plasca...

- Vamos Edward... - rogué - no me hagas esto mas difícil... de verdad, de verdad, de verdad que no puedo...

- Oh... - dijo triste - ya lo veo...

Ahora cree que de verdad no lo deseo...

- No, no es lo que tu crees...

- Si, creo que todo esta muy claro... Tienes novio...

- ¡¿Que?! - dije incorporandome - ¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez?

- Bueno, quiza no sean novios, pero tu amas a otro...

- Repito... ¿De donde sacaste esa estupidez?

- No queria entrometerme, pero esto... yo los escuche hablando el otro día...

- ¿Quienes?

- Tu y Leni - confenso avergonzado

- ¡Wuajajajajajajajajaja!... - no pude evitar carcajearme, el cree que entre Leni y yo hay algo

- No te burles, no es gracioso - dijo el poniendo una adorable cara de ofendido

- Claro que si, Leni y yo no estamos saliendo, no tenemos nada y yo lo amo, pero como amigo... - lo mire a la cara, tenia los ojos entrecerrados y no respondió nada... no me creía...

- ¿No me crees verdad? - pregunte sonriendo

- No...

- ¿Como te lo explico?, se supone que no se lo puedo decir a nadie, pero tu eres una emergencia y eres una excepción...

- ¿De que estas hablando?

- ¿Sabes guardar secretos? - susurre en su oído, el solo asintió con la cabeza - Leni puede ser hermoso, amable, puede que lo conozca hace mucho tiempo y puede que haya una posibilidad de que me haya gustado antes... pero... ¿Sabes una cosa?

- Acercate - susurre y el lo hizo

- Mas - se acerco lo suficiente como para que mi boca estuviera en su oreja - Leni esta saliendo con alguien y ademas es... gay - susurre... Me separe para ver su reacción...

- ¿De verdad? - pregunto, pero para mi sorpresa el no estaba sorprendido

- Si... - se quedo en silencio por un momento pensando...

- ¿Y que hay sobre todo eso que hablaron en la cocina?

- Es un juego entre nosotros. Yo era como un tipo de "escudo" para el, porque ahuyentaba sus acosadoras, aunque nunca lograba mi proposito...

- ¿No me digas que el esta saliendo con Jimmy Turner?

- El mismo, ¿Como lo conoces?

- Era mi vecino y casi siempre veia que un hombre entraba a su departamento... Con razón me pareció tan parecido... Pero volviendo a lo nuestro... Entonces, ¿Porque no nos podemos acostar? - pregunto acariciando mi muslo... ¡Dios! este hombre es mi pecado capital...

- Por que mañana tenemos universidad y tenemos que levantarnos temprano, ademas de que tengo que entregar el maldito informe a mi maldito profesor... Si no fuera por eso, te aseguro... que estariamos cogiendo como conejos - susurre la ultima frase...

- Bella, si quieres que me controle y no saque mi lado... conejo - murmuro sonriendo - es mejor que no digas esas cosas...

- Te prometo que te lo recompenzaré... lo juro...

- ¿Como?

- Bueno... Con una cita, no como amigos, como personas desconocidas cenando y terminan su velada con una noche apasionada... - dije sensualmente - Solo si es que logras seducirme... - dije con una sonrisa arrogante

- Bien, entonces tu usarás tu táctica para seducir en la cita y yo usare la mía, solo dime cuando y donde...

- Mañana, aprovecharemos que es noche buena y cenamos...

- ¿Donde? - pregunto curioso... Me separe un poco para ver esos ojos lujuriosos...

- Sorprendeme - susurre repitiendo sus palabras sensualmente y le guiñe el ojo

- Es un trato entonces - susurro en mi oído

- Claro - dije estrechando nuestras manos... - Buenas noches...

- Buenas noches - se acerco y me dio un beso, un tanto provocador... ¡Estúpido Dios griego con su excelente forma de besar! - ¿Me puedes volver a recordar porque no podemos hacerlo? - susurro

- Por mi estupida universidad y por mi estupido profesor... Estoy empezando a odiarlo...

- No eres la unica - dijo el sonriendo... - Buenas noches entonces...

- Buenas noches - dije y el salio de mi habitación.

Me tumbe en la cama de espalda con una sonrisa idiota en mi cara. Escuche como la puerta se abrió y vi a Edward asomandose...

- ¿Un besito de buenas noches? - pidio tiernamente, yo sonreí y le tire una almohada

- Olvidalo - dije riendo. Escuche como la puerta se cerro y yo seguí tumbada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Sin darme cuenta sentí unos labios en mi frente, y luego en mis mejillas. Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a Edward sonriendo, realmente parecía un adolscente hormonoso.

- Un besito nada mas - estire los brazos y los enrolle en su cuello, el tomo mi cintura y juntamos nuestros labios. El beso fue lento y tierno a la vez. Pero después las cosas se subieron de tono y el muy tramposo, pidió permiso para profundizar el beso y yo la muy adolescente hormosa acepte. - Bien - dije jadeando mientras me separaba de el - buenas noches...

- Buenas noches - dijo el - sueña con los conejitos - susurro en mi oído, me beso en la mejilla y desapareció de la habitación.

- El diablo andante existe y esta bueno - murmure para mi misma

Arregle las cosas para el otro día y me acosté con una sonrisa en la cara.

Era de día, lo sabía porque podía sentirlo. Mire la hora de mi celular, las 7. Era hora de levantarme. Para mi suerte hoy entraba mas tarde a la universidad.  
A regañadientes, me sali de la cama y me fui a duchar. Me vestí con la ropa que estaba en el armario, resulta que Leni se dio la molestia de ordenarmelo, de verdad que amo a ese hombre.  
Fui a la cocina esperando encontrarme a Edward, pero no vi nada. Supuse que seguía durmiendo. Me prepare unos cereales con leche y comencé a comer, cuando me di cuenta de que había un papel en la mesa.

_Tuve que irme a la universidad, entre a tu habitación con la intención de despertarte, pero te veías realmente adorable durmiendo que no quise interrumpirte.  
Estoy ansioso de la cita que voy a tener, la chica es realmente hermosa y nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, quizá tu la conoscaz. Espero que cuando la vaya a recoger hoy a las 8 para cenar, se ponga bonita... bueno, mas bonita de lo que ya es.  
Que tengas un buen día._

_Se despide tu adorado secuestrador - violador - asesino - compañero de cuarto..._

_ Edward Cullen._

Sonreí para mi misma al leer la nota. Edward llegaba a ser tan tierno a veces, me encataba.

Cuando terminé de desayunar, arregle mis cosas y me fui a la universidad.  
Las clases estuvieron relajadas y sonreí satisfecha cuando le entregue mi informe de 30 hojas completo y bien presentado al sr. Harper. Debí haber grabado ese momento, tenía la boca abierta, quizá se sorprendió de que yo lo haya podido terminar. En fin, el profesor no era la persona que ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos, si no que era Edward...

- Edward... - surpire inconsiente de que lo hacía.

Estaba en mi departamento, con el conjunto que Leni me había ayudado a escoger, era ropa casual, nada formal, una polera sin tirantes de color crema y un short negro, con unos zapatos negros(Perfil)  
Eran las 8:45 y ese tramposo todavía no llegaba. ¡Dios!, no es que estuviera desesperada, pero estaría muy molesta si me dejara plantada.

- Bells, cariño, yo ya me voy - dijo Leni besandome en la coronilla - Y por cierto, Estas que ardes chica - dijo sonriendome, me sonroje y le devolvi la sonrisa

- Gracias, hiciste un buen trabajo. - dije

Leni salio por la puerta y yo me quede sentada en el sillón, ansiosa y esperando a que ese chiquillo me viniera a recoger. Comencé a pasearme por la habitación. Ví la hora 8:50.  
¿Quien podía llegar tan tarde a una cita? 50 minutos tardes ya es mucho, por el amor de Dios. ¿Donde estará?¿Qué estará haciendo?

- Tranquilízate Bella - me decía a mi misma - todo va a salir bien, quizá tuvo un inconveniente o algo por el estilo, no te dejará plantada.

Tin Ton. ¡Sonó el timbre!

Rápida pero tranquilamente camine hacia la puerta. Me quede parada por un momento, me arregle la ropa y el cabello. Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí un poco de lo que vi.

- Leni... ¿Que haces aquí? - pregunte un poco molesta

- Esto... - dijo nerviosamente, entrecerre los ojos con desconfianza, el no solía estar nervioso, algo estaba pasando. - se me quedo mi celular...

Paso rápidamente a la sala y cogió su celular.

- Adiós Bella - dijo saliendo del departamento. Que raro se esta comportando.

Mire la hora 8:55...

Comencé a pasearme de nuevo.

Tin Ton.

Camine a la puerta y me arregle de nuevo el vestido y el cabello. Abrí la puerta y realmente me estaba fastidiando de ver esa cara tan seguido.

- Las llaves de mi departamento - justifico con una sonrisa de "no me pegues por favor" Yo solo rodé los ojos y esperé a que hiciera lo suyo. Cuando salio cerré la puerta de un portazo.  
Le di un vistazo al reloj de nuevo.

Las 9:00 por el amor de Dios, 1 hora se atraso, 1 maldita hora...

Fui a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua y tranquilizarme. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta. Había una notita en el refrigerador.

_Bella, te quería avisar que saldré esta noche, una chica me invitó a salir y como no tenia nada que hacer acepté. No entrare en detalles de la manera en que me lo propuso, seria muy inapropiado, pero bueno. Eso, quería decirte que no te preocuparas por mi, estaré bien._

_Se despide Edward Cullen._

Con la cara caliente, arrugue la hoja y la tire el piso.

- ¡Hijo de Puta! - grite lo más fuerte que pude, quizá todo el departamento me haya escuchado - Yo que tu me preocuparía de tu cara Cullen, después de esta no creo que tu sonrisita me vaya a deslumbrar nunca mas- murmure para mí misma. El maldito engendro se olvido de mí, y yo la tonta esperando por el. Que estúpida fui.

- Tonta Bella, con tus tontas hormonas de adolescente y tonto Cullen por hacerme creer que me deseaba, pero claro ¿Quien desea a alguien que no se mueve en la cama? ¡Nadie! - bufe enojada.

Tin Ton.

¿Que se le habra olvidado a Leni ahora?

Caminé por tercera vez hacia la puerta y la abrí.

- ¿Que quieres ahora? - gruñí mirando a la sala de estar para ver si había algo suyo.

- ¿Esa es tu manera de darle la bienvenida a tu cita? - pregunto una voz aterciopelada.

Me gire para ver quien era, y era Cullen con una su estúpida sonrisa en el rostro. A ver si ahora te quedan ganas de sonreír.

- ¡Hijo de Puta! - dije

- ¡Wow! ¿Conoces mi madre? - dijo el divertido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunte molesta

- Vine a recoger a mi cita, como lo prometí, aunque lo hice una hora mas tarde... - dijo sonriendome. - ¿Cuanto tiempo te costo darte cuenta de la notita en el refrigerador? - Pregunto, pero yo solo me quede callada. Estiro la mano para mostrarme un conejito con una rosa en las manos - Un conejito de recuerdo y una rosa para ti...

¿Que diablos?

- ¿Tu no deberías estar en una cita? - pregunté

- ¿Que estoy haciendo ahora? - pregunto divertido. Y ahora todo estaba claro, todo lo había aproposito solo para molestarme.

- Eres Odioso - dije sonriendole y tomando el conejito.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con cara de inocente.

- Tu solo cállate, sabes de lo que estoy hablando - dije dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

- Y bien... ¿Nos vamos?

- Claro... dejame ir a buscar mi bolso... - entre a la sala de estar y tome mi bolso. Me ofreció una mano caballerosamente y yo se lo tome.

- ¿Y vives sola, o tienes un compañero de cuarto? - pregunto casualmente mientras caminamos hacia el estacionamiento.

- Temporalmente tengo un compañero de cuarto...

- ¿Y como es? - pregunto curioso

- ¡Wow! por donde empezar - murmure, me gire para ver su cara y vi que tenia una sonrisa de satisfecho. ¡Tragate esta Cullen! - El tipo esta que arde, no sabes como son sus ojos, me encantan sus ojos y ese cabello desordenado con un color unico en tono cobrizo. Tiene UN físico que ni te lo puedes imaginar y ese trasero redondito y firme... - lo mire y su sonrisa idiota no se lo quitaba nadie... bueno nadie excepto yo... - me encanta, es solo perfecto para cualquier mujer... Pero desgraciadamente... creo que tiene tendencias homosexuales - susurre en su oído y mire satisfechamente como su sonrisa se desvaneció. Ahogue una carcajada. - ¿Que hay sobre ti? ¿Vives con alguien?

- Si... - sonrió, pero no vi ni una pizca de maldad en esa sonrisa - de hecho su nombre es Bella, ¿La conoces? - negué con la cabeza siguiéndole el juego. - Es una chica especial, no es como las otra que conozco. Es la mas interesante chica que he conocido en mi vida y creo que realmente me gusta.. me encanta su aroma a fresas y esos ojos de color chocolate... Me encanta la forma en que sonríe, la forma que me mira, me entanta cuando se enoja o se pone a la defensiva... Todo de ella me encanta... - dijo cada vez bajando la intensidad de su voz...

Por un momento se me olvido lo que iba a decir, era realmente hermoso lo que me había dicho.

- Y me encanta cuando se ruboriza - susurro, estaba frente a mi, su boca estaba muy cerca a la mía, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento embriagador. Levanto una mano para acariciar mi mejilla haciendo que me ruborizara mas y mi corazón saltara como loco. Solto una risita, que era musica para mis oídos...

- Parece ser... - trague saliva forzosamente - agradable... - dije la primera palabra que se me ocurre.

- Lo es... - dijo, nos quedamos en silencio durante varios minutos. Me fui acercando lentamente con la intención de besarle - Llegamos - dijo separándose de mi... Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de mi intención y me interrumpió. Lo veo, en sus ojos y en esa sonrisa suya de maldad.

¿Tan rápido? ¿Como no me di cuenta que estábamos en el estacionamiento?

En fin, el me abrió la puerta del copiloto caballerosamente.

- Gracias...

- Todo sea para que la dama este cómoda - dijo sonriendo - Por sierto... - se acerco a mí deslumbrándome - Te vez hermosa con ese conjunto de ropa... - susurro.

- Gracias - dije ruborizándome - aunque Leni hizo todo el trabajo...

- Pues, realmente tengo que felicitar a Leni, porque ha hecho un gran trabajo...

Lo único que conseguí decir, fue un pobre "hu"... Ruborizarme y el resto ustedes saben. Todo esto se esta volviendo rutina.  
Estaba tan hundida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que el auto ya estaba andando. Comencé a mirar por la ventana para matar el tiempo. Después de un tiempo, me aburrí así que decidí mirar hacia otra parte. Comencé a mirar de reojo a Edward. Llevaba una sudadera y una camisa con cuadritos de manga larga abierta y un pantalón de mezclilla. ¡Hijo de Puta!, llevaba algo muy casual pero igual se veía demasiado sexy. Algún día voy a morir de un infarto y todo sera por su culpa.

- Llegamos a nuestro destino señorita - dijo girando su cara para mirarme.

- ¿Donde estamos? - pregunte.

- Mira - dijo apuntando al frente. De todos los lugares que pensé que ibamos a ir, escogió ese. No es que no me gustara, al contrario, me encantaba, pero nunca me imagine que iba a ser algo así.

- ¿McDonal's? - pregunte divertida

- ¿Te gusta?

- Mucho - dije sonriendo - estoy realmente sorprendida...

- Ese era el plan señorita - dijo sonriendo. Se bajo del auto y al segundo estaba a mi lado.

Caminamos a la entrada y fuimos a la caja.

- Buenos noches - dijo una joven de pelo rubio, bastante largo, con ojos de color avellana, llevaba una gorra de trabajador que decía "McDonal's" y tenia una sonrisa radiante. Se veía agradable - ¿Qué es lo que desea?

Edward me miro preguntando que quería.

- Un BicMac - dije rápidamente, cuando era pequeña siempre venia con mis hermanos, yo era la única que pedía BicMac mientras mis otros hermanos pedían la super cajita feliz. Aunque ellos se perdían la felicidad al no pedir el BicMac, osea, es realmente delicioso. - ¿Tu? - pregunte mirando a Edward, que para mi sorpresa, me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro. - ¿Qué? - pregunte curiosa, el soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- Nada - dijo, se giro hacia la señorita - Un doble cuarto de libra con queso

- Bien, entonces es un BicMac, que viene con el combo completo y un doble cuarto de libra con queso, que también viene con el combo completo- concluyó la señorita sonriendo - serian $6.380.

Comencé a sacar dinero cuando me di cuenta de que Edward también estaba sacando dinero.

- Yo pagaré - dije mientras sacaba el dinero

- Seguro... Eres mi cita, yo te invite así que yo pago...

- ¿Perdón? - dije alzando las cejas - si mal lo recuerdo, yo te invité...

- Pues entonces será mi turno de pagar...

- Pero ya pagaste la pizza y la comida china - justifique...

- Bueno... Si es tan importante para ti, dejare que pagues...

- Gracias - dije sonriendo

- Pero la próxima vez sera, por que yo ya pague - dijo con cara de inocente, lo fulminé con la mirada y el solo se encongió de hombros.

- Su vuelto caballero - dijo la señorita, me gire para verla, nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa divertida.

- Gracias - dijo Edward.

Nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa apartada. No había casi nada de gente, ya que generalmente vienen niños y hoy era noche buena, quizá lo estaban pasando con sus familias.

Tomamos asiento uno frente al otro en silencio a esperar la orden, nadie decía nada, no que hiciera falta. Yo lo miraba en silencio y el hacía lo mismo.

- Así que... - hable para romper el silencio... - ¿Cuál es tu primera táctica para conquistar a tu cita? - pregunté curiosa...

Se quedó en silencio y me sonrió. _Buena táctica pensé_. Apoyó sus codos en la mesa y acerco su cara a la mía lo máximo que pudo a la mía.

- Sabes... yo generalmente beso a mi cita al final de la noche... - dijo. No sé si estaba hablándome de verdad o era su táctica, cualquiera que fuera, no me importaba en todo caso - pero... eres tan hermosa, que tengo que concentrar todos mis pensamientos en no hacerlo... pero eso también es difícil, porque todos mis pensamientos son sobre ti - susurro...

Me quede en silencio, sin poder decir nada, solo podía mirarlo, con los ojos abiertos y con la respiración contenida. ¡Ah!, ¿Como olvidarlo? Ruborizada y el infaltable paro cardiaco. ¡Este hombre realmente me había deslumbrado! Pero... ¿Eso se lo hacía a todas las mujeres? pensé un poco molesta... ¡Afortunadas! pensé

- Eso sería... ¿Que te pareció? - pregunto curioso...

Tragué saliva con dificultad...

- mm... me parece que esta... bien - ¿Bien?, si claro... Me pareció fabuloso, increíble, espectacular, magnifico, todas las palabras que quieras, pero nunca se iba a comparar con lo que realmente me pareció... aunque claro, nunca se lo admitiría...

- Ah... - fue su respuesta... - ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Cual es tu táctica?

- Esperame un momento, debo ir al baño a retocarme el maquillaje... - dije parandome...

- ¿Qué maquillaje? - pregunto confundido, le dí la espalda y comencé a caminar, dandole una buena vista... - Ohh...

Sonreí orgullosa de mi misma, di media vuelta y me sente.

- ¿Que tal? - pregunte

- Nada mal - dijo sonriendo.

- Su orden esta listo - dijo la señorita de la caja... Me di cuenta de que en su pecho tenía la plaquita que decía su nombre...

- Gracias, Phoebe...

- De nada señorita - dijo y se retiro...

Cogí la caja de hamburguesa y la bebida. Abrí la caja e inspire...

- Esto huele realmente bien - dije con una sonrisa - hace años que no como McDonal's, no sabes lo mucho que me gusta...

- Bueno... me alegro de que te haya gustado... - dijo observándome...

- El BicMac es delicioso - dije presumiendo mi hamburguesa

Tome mi delicioso BigMac entre mis manos, abrí mi boca y cerré los ojos preparada para darle el primer mordisco. Cuando cerré la boca no sentí nada, era como en un sueño cuando soñabas tener algo en la mano y resulta que todo era mentira.  
Abrí mis ojos y me encontré a Edward dando el mordisco que yo le debería haber dado a mi hamburguesa.  
Un poco molesta pero divertida le quite MI hamburguesa de su mano y lo cubrí con mi mano intentando cuidar de el.

- Tienes razón, tu BicMac es realmente delicioso - dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba un poco de bebida.

- ¿Esa es tu segunda táctica? ¿Robarle la comida a tu cita? - pregunte alzando las cejas...

- ¿Te gusta? -

- ¡Claro que no! - dije con una sonrisa en mi cara

- Pues entonces no es mi segunda táctica - dijo soltando una risa

Y así lo pasamos durante toda la velada. Robando la comida del otro y haciendo bromas.

- Voy a reventar - dije acariciando mi estómago...

- No eres la única - dijo el sonriendo.

- Todo estaba delicioso, esto fue mucho mejor que una cena romántica en un lujoso restaurant - dije

- Sí, porque en un lujoso restaurant no hay juegos como aquí - dijo señalando los juegos para los niños del McDonal, se paro y me ofreció una mano para pararme...

- ¿Que haces? - pregunte curiosa mientras caminamos hacia los juegos, procurando que nadie nos mirara.

El juego era un tipo de torre, con un tobogán rojo y azul a cada lado. La torre, tenía una clase de mini puerta y a tenía unas escaleritas para subir al tobogán. En la pared del fondo, habia como una maya, donde se podía ver una piscina de pelotitas de plástico. Esto era genial.

- Vamos a jugar, ¿Que mas vamos a hacer aqui? - pregunto arrastrándome hacia adentro, me quedo mirando con una sonrisa pícara. Yo tengo una ligera idea de qué mas podemos hacer haya adentro.

- Propongo un juego... Cada uno se sube a un tobogán y nos tiramos, luego de eso nos perderemos. Quien encuentre al otro primero gana. - siempre jugaba este juego con mis hermanos y yo siempre ganaba... Pobre Edward sonreí con malicia.

- Me parece genial, que gane el mejor... Perdedora... - susurró la ultima palabra, sonreí y me dí vuelta para contestarle pero el ya no estaba. ¡Ja!

Subí por las escaleras y me iba a tirar pero me di cuenta de que si me tiraba por el tobogán, quiza el me estuviera esperando allí. Asi que decidi esconderme en la piscina de pelotas. Silenciosamente, baje por las escaleras y entre a la piscina de espalda, serciorandome de que Edward no apareciera de frente. Pise la piscina, que me llegaba hasta el muslo, me agache hasta la altura del pecho y fui retrocediendo.  
De repente sentí una mano en mi trasero.

- ¡Ah! - me paré sobresaltada, dí mediavuelta para ver quien era y no vi nada, y luego para mi sorpresa, Edward salio de la nada apareciendo al frente mío. - ¡Ah! - grite de nuevo...

- ¡Gané! - dijo el sonriendo

- No es sierto, te escondiste... -le acuse apuntándolo con mi dedo indice

- Tu ibas a hacer lo mismo - dijo el sonriendome, me tomo de la mano y me tiro de el haciendo que me cayera sobre el. - Asi que... - susurro... - ¿cuál es mi premio? - Pregunto sonriendo. Quedé deslumbrada por su sonrisa, estúpida sonrisa, como lo odio. Sentí sus manos recorriendo mi espalda.

- Ninguno, porque técnicamente no ganaste ya que... - el sonrió y negó con la cabeza...

- Eres imposible - dijo, puso su mano en mi nuca y cariñosamente acerco mis labios a los suyos.

Nos besamos, pero este beso no fue como el primero, este fue mas cariñoso, lento y tierno. Nuestros labios se movían sincronizados, su lengua pidió entro en mi boca sin previo aviso, explorando, haciendo que soltara un gemido.  
Su mano que estaba en mi espalda, descendió hasta mi trasero, masajeandolo.

Gemí y el gruño.

- Me estas volviendo loco - susurro contra mis labios.

Apretó mi trasero contra el, haciendo que sintiera su erección.

Gemí totalmente excitada.

Nos dio la vuelta para que quedara encima mio y continuó besándome. Me separé de el jadeando en busca de aire. El por el contrario, bajo su boca hasta mi cuello, que comenzó a chupar. Me quedara una marca, definitivamente, pero no me importaba, quería que marcara, que me tomara y que quedara claro que yo era suya.  
Su mano acarició suavemente mi muslo, haciendo que mi excitación fuera mayor.

Gemí de placer. Rodé su cintura con mis piernas, buscando más fricción. El gimió en mi oído en respuesta.

Alguien carraspeó interrumpiéndonos. Levanté mi cabeza para ver quien era.

- Hum... señores, este es un lugar público y para niños pequeños... me temo que no es un lugar para... ustedes, esta prohibido en este restaurant hacer ese tipo de cosas, voy a tener que pedir que se retiren... - dijo Phoebe mirando hacia otro lugar, algo sonrojada.

Yo me sonroje avergonzada, nos habían pillado en medio de... algo. Mire a Edward y el solo tenía una sonrisa picara en sus labios, sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza en su rostro.

- Perdone las molestias... No fue nuestra intensión... - reprimi un gemido cuando sentí la mano de Edward peñizcar escondidamente mi pezón. Le di un golpe en el hombro molesta, pero el no estaba nada avergonzado, incluso se rió. ¡Este hombre no tiene vergüenza! pensé.

- Nos iremos enseguida - concluí.

Phoebe asintió y se fue.

- ¿En donde estabamos antes de que nos interrumpieran? - susurro Edward sensualmente en mi oído.

Estuve apunto de caer, pero no, yo soy fuerte.

- Edward, nos acaban de hechar, debemos irnos... - susurre mirando hacia todas partes asegurando de que nadie nos mirara.

- Vamos, no es para tanto... - dijo acercándose a mi cuello peligrosamente...

- Edward... nos pueden ver - susurre

- ¿No crees que sera mas excitante así? - pregunto acariciando mi muslo, me mordí el labio intentando reprimir un gemido.

- No tienes vergüenza - sonreí negando con la cabeza. No le hice caso y me pare intentando salir, pero Edward tiro de mi brazo haciendo que cayera, de nuevo.

- Vamos, reconocelo, te gusta... - susurro en mi oído

- Pero no podemos, ya escuchaste a la señorita...

- Bueno, esta bien... - dijo, me dió un ultimo beso, ¡Diablos si que besa bien este hombre!, le tome del cuello intentando profundizar el beso, pero el se separo antes de tiempo, sonriendo picaramente

- Swam, por favor, ¿No puedes esperar por lo menos hasta el auto? Estamos en un lugar público y para niños, pobre de ellos, por tu culpa podrían tener un trauma... - susurro seriamente, pero no le creí ni un poco.

- Bien... vamonos - dije levantándome. Camine hacia la entrada seguida por Edward, que me dio una nalgada antes de salir... - ¡Pervertido! - susurré dandole una mirada asesina. El solo me miraba con una sonrisa, esa estúpida y sexy sonrisa torcida...

- Así te gusto, ¿No? - susurró provocativamente en mi oído, pasando a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Aunque el tenia rarón, así me gustaba.

Caminamos en silencio hacia el estacionamiento. Yo estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro y ruborizada, mirando hacia el piso mientras caminaba.  
Cuando llegamos al auto, el me abrió la puerta caballerosamente como siempre, sin decir nada y nuestro trayecto hacia el departamento fue silencioso también.

- Lo pase realmente bien - dije finalmente cuando llegamos al departamento.

- Yo también lo pase bien - dijo sonriendome.

- Entonces... - murmuré mirandolo...

- ¿Que quieres hacer ahora? - pregunto curioso... Yo tengo 1000 y un idea diferentes de lo que quiero hacer contigo pensé... Pero dije otra cosa...

- Creo que me iré a dormir, tengo sueño...

- Si... - murmuro el - yo también tendría sueño a las... 11:30... - dijo con sarcasmo.

- Buenas noches - murmure

- Por lo menos un beso de buenas noches... - dijo mostrandome una mejilla... yo sonreí

- Eres imposible - me acerqué pero el muy tramposo me agarró desprevenida y me dio un beso en los labios.

Cuando nos separamos el tenia los ojos llenos de lujuria.

- Edward... yo no acostumbro a tener sexo en la primera cita... - confesé

- Oh... entendio, entonces... buenas noches - dijo dandome un último beso en los labios.

- Feliz navidad, por si acaso - dije sonriendo...

- Todavía no son las 12...

- Si, pero no te veré a las doce así que...

- Entonces... Feliz navidad a ti también - dijo llendose a su habitación

Idiota pensé sonriendo. Entre a su habitación y le sonreí. Me miro con una cara de curiosidad.

Camine casi corriendo hacia el y salte encima de el rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y su cintura con mis piernas.

- Era broma tontito - susurre antes de darle un beso en los labios. Sentí que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

- Si que me había creído esa - murmuro en mi cuello.

Caminó conmigo en sus brazos y cerró la puerta de una patada y luego me lanzó en la cama, cayendo sobre mí.

- ¡Oh! - grite sorprendida... y el solto una risita.

Comenzamos a besarnos. Yo con mis manos en su pecho le quite la camisa. Sus manos, que estaban en mi cintura, bajaron hacia mi cadera y luego subió de nuevo a mi cintura, llevándose mi polera. Levante los brazos para ayudarle y lo saque por encima de mi cabeza.  
Vi que estaba chequeandome mi cuerpo y me sonroje. ¿Que tal si no le gustaba?, sabia que no tenia tantas curvas o pecho...

- Hermosa... simplemente hermosa - susurro en mi oído. Ataco mis labios y con su lengua acarició la mía. Le mordí ligeramente el labio inferior ganándome un gemido. Puso sus manos en mi espalda y me desabrocho el sostén. - Perfecta - dijo acariciando uno con la palma de su mano. En consecuencia, mis pezones se endurecieron. En menos de un segundo, su boca estaba besando mi seno y con la punta de su lengua lamió mi pezon izquierdo, haciendo que arqueara la espalda. Puse mis manos en su cabello y lo invité a que siguiera.

Gemí.

Su boca le dio placer a mi seno derecho, aunque no es que el izquierdo estuviera descontento, al contrario, estaba siendo satisfacido por su mano, que estaba apretando ligeramente mi pezón con sus dedos.

Gemí. Esto era el cielo. Pero no era justo que yo tuviera placer y el no.

Con mis manos tire de su cabello y bese sus labios. Tenía un sabor exquisito y no me cansaba de el. Intente voltearme y al parecer el entendió, porque yo no podría haberlo hecho por mi misma.  
Me sente a horcajadas sobre el. Con las manos, acaricie su abdomen y luego le quite la sudadera, dándome una muy buena vista de sus abdominales.  
Me acerque y comence a besar su vientre, lamí su ombligo ganandome un gemido, y luego subí hasta su pecho donde lamí sus pezones.  
Deje un camino de beso desde su cuello hasta su mandíbula, donde mordí ligeramente.

- Bella, m-me e-estas matand-do... - dijo con dificultad. Me levante, quedando arrodillada, el también se arrodillo frente a mí. Agarró mi trasero y lo acercó a su trasero para atacar mis labios. Podía sentir su erección en mi vientre, excitandome mas de lo que estaba.

Uno de mis manos fue a su pantalón, donde desabroché el cinturon y luego los botones de su pantalón. Baje su pantalón junto a su boxer, dándome una vista realmente linda de se miembro, ¡Dios que era grande!

- ¿Te gusta lo que vez? - pregunto sensualmente en mi oído.

- No sabes cuanto - susurre y el gruño, nose si era posible, pero su erección creció.

Me tumbo en la cama y me quito los shorts de un tirón, quedando solo mis bragas, que en este momento estaban empapados.  
Su mano tomo con delicadeza mi tobillo malo y lo levanto para besarlo cariñosamente. Fue subiendo a lo largo de mi pierna, llegando hasta mi intimidad, donde le dió un beso.

Gemí.

Dejó mi tobillo en la cama, y acarició a cada lado de mis piernas con sus manos. Lentamente, sus manos subieron por mis piernas, pasaron al lado de mi rodilla, mis muslos y llego a mi cadera, donde, también lentamente bajo mis bragas y los tiro a algún lado de la habitación.  
Una de sus manos separo mis piernas, mientras que la otra subía peligrosamente hacia mi intimidad...

Y fue cuando lo sentí.

- ¡Oh por Dios! - gemí, había introducido 2 de sus dedos en mi vagina... y se sentía sensacional. - ¡Edward!

- Me encanta como suena mi nombre cuando gimes - susurro con la voz ronca. El siguió bombeando, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara.

Esto era el cielo y yo estaba muerta. Dios me ama mucho y por eso estoy aquí pensé.

Arqueo sus dedos hacia arriba y gemí como nunca. Había encontrado mi punto G.

- A-allí... - murmuré jadeando, apenas podía hablar. Una de sus manos fue a mi seno mientras que con su boca chupaba mi seno. Con su otra mano, pellizco mi pezón y fue ahí cuando no pude mas y exploté en un intenso orgasmo. - ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Edward!

Acercó su boca a la mía y comenzamos a besarnos. Yo estaba dispuesta a devolverle el favor. Lleve una mano a su miembro donde masaje...

- ¡Oh Bella!... - gimió - No aguanto mas, de verdad... t-tengo no, n-neces-sit-to estar dentro de t-tii... - murmuro con dificultad y de un solo movimiento estaba sobre mi. Abrí mis piernas preparada para recibirle.

Cerré los ojos y cuando lo abrí Edward no estaba. Me levante para ver donde estaba, y vi su hermoso trasero asomado en su armario.

- ¿Que haces Edward? - pregunte curiosa

- Casi se me había olvidad - dijo con la cabeza dentro del armario, de allí saco una caja y lo trajo hacia mi. - Escoge uno - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

No me interesaba de que sabor o textura del condón, cualquiera con tal de poder tener sexo con Edward, pensé. Saqué uno a lazar y se lo pasé.

- Sabor menta chocolate... - leyo en la cobertura - buena elección - dijo sensualmente. Me acosté en la cama, con las piernas abiertas. El se puso el condón y se posicionó en mi entrada. Sentí su miembro allí, jugando. Dando círculos alrededor de mi clítoris pero nunca entrando. Fruncí el ceño un poco fastidiada, y lo miré. El muy maldito tenía una sonrisa mala.

- ¡Vamos Edward!, por favor...

- ¿Que quieres? - susurro en mi oído, todavía jugando en mi entrada.

- Quiero _eso... _

_- _Bella, te puedo dar todo lo que quieras, pero si no me dices claramente yo no... - dijo con una sonrisa maligna, pícara y sexy en su rostro.

- Hijo de puta... - murmure a lo bajo haciendo que su sonrisa se extendiera - quiero que entres en mí, que tengamos sexo, hagamos el amor, que me folles hasta que no pueda caminar por un año cualquier definición que quieras, solo hazlo - dije enojada

El solto una risita y me acaricio la mejilla.

- Eres hermosa cuando te enojas - susurro antes de darme un beso en los labios. Yo me sonroje, no podía estar enojada con el muy idiota, asi que le devolví la sonrisa.

- Tu también eres... - antes de que pudiera terminar me penetro... Arqué mi espalda y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su espalda.

- ¿Que me ibas a decir? - pregunto mientras embestía...

Yo me quede callada, concentrada en el placer de sus embestidas, que cada vez fueron mas lentas...

- Bella - dijo medio llamandome, medio gimiendo...

- Que-e e-eres hermoso... - murmure mientras envolvía su espalda con mis piernas. Moví mis caderas mas rápido mientras el también me embestía mas rápido.

- Oh, oh, oh... Edward - gemía en cada embestída

- Eres... tan estrecha... tan cálida... - susurraba en mi oído, haciendo que mi excitacion fuera mas grande - tan... perfecta...

Sentí como cada vez sus embestidas se volvían mas fuerte y rápidas, esta sensación era genial.

- Edward... no puedo... m-mas... - susurré... - me voy a venir... ¡Edward!- gemí cuando llegue al segundo orgasmo del día, mucho mas intenso que el primero...

Enterré mi rostro en su hombro y mis uñas en su espalda. Comencé a besar su cuello, lo lamí un poco y luego chupe, también quería dejar una marca. Unas embestidas mas y el también llego al orgasmo. Me deleite viendo su cara de placer.

Cansado, descanso su rostro en mi pecho, dando pequeños besos en mi corazón, que estaba latiendo mas fuerte que nunca.

- Esto ha sido... - comenzó...

- ¡Wow! lo sé... - murmure dando besos en su cabeza. Cariñosamente, le acaricié el cabello.

Se salio de mi y quedo a mi lado. Me gire para mirarlo. Tenía una sonrisa radiante, de pura felicidad. Levanto su mano y me acarició la mejilla.

- Ya vuelvo - dijo dirigiendose al baño, supuse que a quitarse el condón. Mientras tanto yo me quede acostada, mirando hacia el techo con una sonrisa idiota. Estaba realmente feliz.  
Edward era un hombre inteligente, hermoso, bueno, amable y asombroso en la cama. Me encantaba esa sonrisa torcida que tenía, era realmente atractivo para mí. Siempre me sonrojaba cuando el sonreía y mi corazón volaba. Estos dos días casi todos mis pensamientos iban a él. Realmente me gustaba Edward...

¿Me estare...? ¡No! dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, claro que no te estas enamorando de Edward. Solo ha sido una noche de aventura nada mas. Pero, ¿Realmente fue para mi una simple noche de aventura?

- ¿En que piensas? - susurro Edward a mi espalda, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado.

Me di vuelta para enfrentarlo.

- Nada... - dije sonriendo. Me acerque a el y le tomé la mano, cariñosamente besó los nudillos de mi mano. Nos quedamos abrazados durante un rato. Entrelazamos los dedos y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho.

- Duerme Bella - susurro en mi oído, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

- Feliz navidad... - murmure un poco adormilada...

Sentí que su cuerpo vibraba a causa de la risa, me beso en la cabeza.

- Feliz navidad.

----

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

Era de día, lo sabía, siempre lo sabía. Pero esta vez mi despertador no sonó. Aunque en verdad no teníamos que ir a la universidad por que hoy era navidad. Sonreí feliz.  
Sentí unos labios en mi nuca y una mano acariciando sugerentemente mis senos.  
Los recuerdos de ayer llegaron a mi mente y sonreí como idiota ruborizada.

Dí media vuelta para encontrarme a Edward con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días - murmuro dándome un beso en los labios.

- Sí que son buenos... ¡Vaya manera de despertar! - sonreí acariciando su mejilla.

- Te vez adorable cuando duermes - murmuro pegando su frente a la mía. La sangre llego rápidamente a mi mejilla.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siempre tiene que decir esas palabras tan tiernas? Esa fue la pregunta que contesto todas las otras preguntas de anoche.  
Me estaba enamorando de Edward.

No le dije nada, solo me acerque a el y le di un beso. Amaba su sabor, su manera de besar, su manera de acariciarme, amaba todo de él.  
Respondió mi beso, poniendo su mano en mi nuca para profundizar el beso.  
El beso se fue tornando de dulce a salvaje y apacionado.

Nos dimos la vuelta y me senté a horcajadas sobre el.

Gemí cuando sentí su erección en mi entrada.

- Que manera de empezar el día - dijo sonriendo. Me separe de el y fui a coger un condón, que deje a un lado en la cama.

- Es navidad ¿No?... creo que todavía te debo tu regalo... - murmure... Me senté a horcajadas sobre él de nuevo y me acerque para besarlo.

Me moví en circulos para buscar un poco de fricción.

Edward gemió deliciosamente. El tercer sonido mas hermoso que he escuchado. El primero era su voz y el segundo era su risa.

Apoye mis manos sobre el colchón y comencé a dejar un camino de beso desde la punta de su erección hasta su cuello y me di cuenta de que sí había dejado mi marca ayer. Sonreí satisfecha por mi misma.

- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto curioso

- Nada... es solo que... te deje una pequeña marca en el cuello... un chupón - dije sonriendo satisfecha de mi misma.

La sonrisa de su rostro desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué?! - pregunto poniéndome a un lado e incorporándose. - ¿Porqué hiciste eso? ¡Mi novia me va a matar! - grito desesperado mirándome con una cara de enojo.

- ¡¿Tienes novia?! - grite yo desesperada. - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Te lo acabo de decir! - grito

Mi cara estaba roja, estaba demasiada enojada, el desgraciado tenía novia y no tuvo la decencia de decirmelo. Me uso el muy imbecil...

- ¡Hijo de Puta! - grite.

Pensé que me iba a pedir disculpas o algo, pero lo que hizo fue lo ultimo que me espere... Este chico esta lleno de sorpresas...

Se tiró sobre mí y yo comencé a golpearle el pecho para quitarlo, pero el tomo mis manos y lo puso a cada lado de mi cabeza, riendose... ¡Riéndose!

- Lo siento Bella... - dijo todavía riéndose - tenía que hacerlo, no lo pude evitar, tenía que ver tu cara... ¡Dios mío debí haberlo grabado!

- Jajaja muy gracioso - dije separándome de el enojada. Me incorporé y caminé a mi habitación con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho...

- ¡Vamos Bella! admite que fue gracioso... - dijo caminando hacia mí. Rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos, haciendo un puchero... - Perdóname... ¿Si?, no fue mi intención...

- ¿No fue tu intención eh? - pregunte alzando las cejas...

- Bueno, si fue mi intención hacerte enojar, pero es solo que me encanta verte enojada, es endemoniadamente sexy y me encanta...

- Esa es tu justificación...

- No, claro que no... - murmuro, yo me quede callada para esperar a que hablara - además de que te vez adorable... - dijo haciendome sonrojar terriblemente... - me excita... - susurró sensualmente en mi oído...

Le di un golpe con las palmas de mis manos en su pecho...

- Hijo de puta... - murmure, pero no pude evitar sonreír - eres un idiota... te odio... - dije dándole un beso, que llego a ser otra cosa.

Caminamos hacia la cama. Lo empuje para que cayera en la cama y me senté a horcajadas por tercera vez sobre el.  
Cogí el condón que estaba en la cama y le quite el envoltorio con los dientes.  
Vi como el sonreía sensualmente con una mirada pícara.

- Te vez muy sensual haciendo eso... - susurró.

Lentamente, deslicé el condón a lo largo de su miembro, le dí un beso en la punta antes de sentarme nuevamente.

Gemimos al mismo tiempo al sentir el sexo del otro.

El puso sus manos en mi cadera y me levanto para poder entrar en mí.

Me senté completamente sobre el y ambos gemimos de placer. Apoyé mis manos en su abdomen y comencé a moverme en círculos.  
Después de un rato, comencé a saltar sobre el, metiendo y sacando su miembro de mi intimidad.  
Este ángulo era completamente diferente pero no menos placentera por eso.  
Ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro. Sentí un nudo en mi bajo vientre, que quería decir que me iba a venir.

- Vente Bella... - murmuro Edward con sus manos en mi trasero, masajeandolo.

Nos dimos la vuelta y el hizo su trabajo. Comenzó a embestirme fuertemente. Envolví mis piernas alrededor de su espalda, dándole un mejor acceso de mi entrada.  
Bajo su rostro hacia el mío y comenzamos a besarnos. Apreté mis brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello y para profundizar el beso.  
Dejó un camino de beso desde mi mandíbula hacia el lóbulo de mi oreja donde mordisqueo llevándome a la cima.

- ¡Edward! - gemí...

No era justo, siempre me venía antes que el, pero no importa, la próxima vez no será lo mismo.  
Hundí mis uñas en su espalda y le lamí el cuello.

- B-be-lla... - decía por embestida... - me voy a... - dirigi mis labios hacia los suyos y me los deboré. Le dí un pequeño mordísco a su labio inferior y ahí llego al orgasmo... - ¡Bella!... - gimió mi nombre y como me encataba que hiciera eso. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados igual que la primer vez.

- Bella... - murmuro en mi hombro

- ¿Ah? - pregunte...

- Tu ex novio no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando cuando dijo que tu no eras buena en la cama - murmuró en mi hombro haciéndome sonrojar - se ha perdido la mitad de su vida - susurro haciéndome sonreír, Edward era realmente tierno cuando se lo proponía...

---

- ¿Cómo que te vas? - pregunte incorporándome en la cama para mirarlo confundida.

- Si, Alice llegará hoy, y yo debo conseguirme otro departamento - dijo algo triste.

- Pero por lo menos estarás en la ciudad ¿verdad? - pregunté ilusionada pero el negó con la cabeza.

- Me iré de intercambio... porque me dieron una beca...

- ¿Dónde?

- En Francia...

- Pero tendrás que hablar en francés... ¿Sabes francés?...

El asintió con la cabeza. Me tiré en la cama intentando procesar las cosas.

- Pero Bella... ambos sabíamos que yo me iba a ir... - susurró intentando arreglar las cosas. Pero no, porque me di cuenta de que solo fui una noche de aventura para el, pero yo la tonta tenía que enamorarme. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no simplemente teniamos sexo y ya? Pero no... Mi suerte volvió a decaér...

- Si - sonreí... - es solo que me había olvidado de que te ibas a ir... y... ¿Cuándo te iras?

- Alrededor de las 5...

- Ah... - murmure con una cara de indiferencia... Me iré a duchar... - murmure caminando a mi habitación

Yo creo que me hubiera seguido a la ducha, a no exactamente ducharnos, si el ambiente no estuviera tan tenso.

Me tome una larga ducha, demorándome mas de lo que normalmente me demoraba.

Tenía miles de preguntas en mi cabeza sin resolver...  
¿Estoy enamorada de Edward si o no? porque quiza haya sido solo un capricho mío, quizá solo me guste, nada tanto como para enamorarme.  
Pero eh aprendido, por experiencia, que después de haber tenido sexo, estabas satisfecha y todo, te cansabas del tipo y te olvidabas.  
Pero cada segundo más que pasaba con Edward, lo quería mas, lo encontraba mas hermoso, mas tierno y nunca me cansaba de él.  
¿Lo que paso anoche fue solo una aventura? Sí, claro que si, porque no somos novios ni nada, no teníamos ningún compromiso ni nada pero...con o sin compromiso, no pude evitar sentirme bien con el, sentirme hermosa, protegida y sobre todo querida. Me sentía feliz cada vez que el me decía que era linda, hermosa o adorable, me sentí protegida cuando el me acuno en sus brazos para que pudiera dormir... y cuando me tomo de la manera en que lo hizo ayer, me sentí deseada y querida...  
Y nunca había sentido eso con alguién.  
Porque, cada vez que me sonreía mi corazón palpitaba furiosa, sentía miles de mariposas molestando mi estomago y siempre me sonrojaba.  
Nunca, pero nunca en mi vida me había sonrojado tanto como lo había hecho estos últimos días.  
No podía sentir nada fuerte por el, porque lo conocí apenas 2 días, pero siento como si lo hubiera conocido por años, siento tanta confianza con el...

Y así seguía mi confusa cabeza.

Cansada y con los dedos de pasas, me salí de la ducha. Me vestí y vi la hora.

1:50

Me había demorado media hora duchandome.

Salí de mi cuarto buscando a Edward, pero no lo vi en ninguna parte, ni siquiera en la cocina.

- Edward... - llamé pero nadie contestó. Fui a su habitación para ver si había algún rastro de el, pero nada.

Fuí a la sala de estar donde encontré el conejito y la flor. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro, lo tome. Le di un besito e inspire para oler la esencia de ese conejo, y como lo sospeché, olía a Edward.

- Te llamaras Eddie - le dije al conejo

Camine a la cocina para comer algo, cuando terminé vi un papelito.

_Tuve que salir porque me llamaron de la universidad, vuelvo alrededor de las 3 o 4:30_

_Adiós.  
Con cariño, Edward Cullen._

Sonreí un poco ilusionada, de los 2 notitas que Edward me había dejado, nunca había puesto "con cariño"... Pero negué con la cabeza.

- No seas ridícula Bella - murmuré para mi misma - es solo una notita, no puede significar nada...

Prendí la televisión para matar el tiempo y me encontre que en todos los canales hablaban de navidad y de blablabla...  
Quizás todavía tenía tiempo de comprarle algo para navidad.

Le deje una notita diciendole que no iba a estar y sali del departamento.

Fui a una tienda de que no estuviera cerrada. Pero a las 5 tiendas que fui, estaban cerradas. ¡Tenía que ser navidad!  
Maneje por la ciudad con la esperanza de encontrar una tienda abierta. Y mi suerte había vuelto a mi. Si había una tienda abierta.

- Buenos días señorita, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? - pregunto el cajero

- Sí por favor... necesito...

Cuando llegué al departamento, eran alrededor de las 4:45.

- Edward... - llamé, pero el nadie contesto... - Edward - llame de nuevo, pero nada.

Fui a su habitación pero nada, fui a mi habitación pero nada tampoco, fui a la cocina y nada, excepto que había una en la mesa de la cocina. Dejé el que tenia en la mesa y tome la carta.

_De: Edward Cullen_

_Para: Bella Swam_

Sonreí para mi misma, era tan tierno el muy cabrón.

_Hola Bella_

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

Sonreí.

_Si lees esto, probablemente yo ya no este._

¿Se fue? y sin despedirse... ¡Pero si dijo que se iba alrededor de las 5! ¿Desde cuando que las personas son puntuales y llegan antes pensé para mi misma. No se había despedido de mi...  
Pero ¿Quién voy a ser yo para el?, solo fui una mas que calento su cama pensé...  
Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos se aguaron...

_Lo se y lo siento... se que debí haberme despedido en persona que dejarte esta mugrosa carta, pero... Era muy difícil despedirme de ti en persona.  
Lo he pasado realmente bien estos últimos dos días contigo.  
Espero que no estes triste por mi partida, aunque no creo que lo estes..._

- ¿Que?, ¿Esto no significa nada? - pregunte apuntando mi cara que estaba con lagrimas. - ¡Hijo de Puta! - murmure enojada

_Es probable de que ya hayas usado esa palabra que tanto me encanta._

- ¿Que palabra? - pregunté

_Tu sabes... ese tan famoso "Hijo de puta" que sale de tus hermosos labios._

Sonreí para mi misma, parece que me conoce demasiado bien...

_Bueno, escribiría mas pero estoy un poco apurado, tuve que salir a última hora, no quería irme sin antes dejarte un recuerdo de mi. Lo de la universidad fue toda una basura  
Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte cuando llegara el departamento y asi entregarte la, pero cuando encontré la nota me decepcioné un poco. Te escribí esta carta de despedida porque no pensé que ibas a llegar a tiempo.  
Y ¡Oh!, ya es muy tarde, son las 4:30 debo irme._

_Con cariño  
Edward Cullen._

¡Lo odio! Te juro que lo odio.

1.- Por ser tan jodidamente hermoso, tierno, bueno, amabla y sexy

2.- Por hacer que me enamorara de el

3 y ultimo.- Por irse y sin despedirme de mi.

Comencé a sollozar.

¿Por qué este sentimiento? ¿Por qué me siento tan angustiada, con ganas de golpear a cualquiera que se me cruce por el camino y sentir como si estuviera sola?

¡Ah! También lo odio por hacer que me haga preguntas estupidas y sin sentido que no puedo contestar.

Comencé a caminar dando vueltas por la cocina. Mire el regalo que estaba en la mesa, recordando que perdí mi preciado regalo con él, y todo por el estúpido regalo que nunca recibio.

- ¡Ah! - grite tomándolo en mis manos y tirandolo al suelo.

- ¿Qué me esta pasando? - murmuré limpiandome las lagrimas - No suelo llorar por nada... No debo llorar por nada...

Después de estar... 2 horas llorando alguien toco el timbre. Me limpié las lagrimas y camine hacia la puerta.

- ¿Que te paso Bella? - pregunto Leni preocupado.

Me acerque y lo abracé.

- Se fue... - sollocé en su pecho... - se ha ido...

- ¿Quien cariño? - pregunto confundido

- Edward...

**Ed Pov**

Estos últimos días han sido fantásticos. Bella es genial, es... no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo explicarlo, es... es solo perfecta. Y lo de anoche, fue el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida.  
Me encanta la manera en que sonríe, cuando se sonroja, cuando esta nerviosa, se ve sumamente adorable, ese había sido mi primer pensamiento cuando la escuche hablando rápidamente con nerviosismo, amo la manera en que sonríe, la manera que camina, amo la manera que besa, amo todo de ella. ¡La amo! Pensé sonriendo.

- ¡Oh Por Dios la amo! La amo... ¡La amo! - grite en el asiento del avión apunto de despegar. - ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí? - Desperdiciando mi preciado tiempo con ella. No me importa que esté desperdiciando mi oportunidad de irme de intercambio. No me importa si Bella no me ame, cada día que pase con ella, me encargaré de conquistarla. Porque no voy a perderla.

Me desabroche el cinturón y camine hacia la salida.

- ¿Algún problema señor? - pregunto la azafata

- No.. solo que, tengo que bajarme del avión, _ahora - _ dije remarcando la ultima palabra

- Lo siento señor, me temo que no puedo hacerlo...

- Pero señorita, usted no entiende...

- Me parece que el que no entiende es usted... - me contradijo la señorita

- No me siento bien, tengo que bajarme del avión...

Y así pasamos peleando, hasta que conseguí lo que quise. Ahora tenía que hablar con Alice.

---

- Bella - dije al entrar al departamento. Pero nadie contestó. - ¡Bella! - grite de nuevo. Fui a su habitación pero no había nada, fui a la cocina y lo único que encontré fue una caja de regalo.

Tomé el regalo y lo di vuelta para ver quién era.

_De: Bella S._

_Para: Edward C._

_(Feliz navidad)_

Sonreí al ver que me había hecho un regalo. Abrí el regalo y me encontré con una caja de mas o menos 10 x 15 cm de grande y que había una carta. Tome la carta en mis manos y decia:

_Abre la caja primero._

Y yo, obediente hice lo que me pidió. Abrí la caja y saque lo que había en el interior.

Era un marco de foto y una foto dentro de ella. Había una pequeña con unos cachitos adorables con rulitos. La pequeña estaba tomando un conejo blanco en sus brazos y sonreía para la cámara. ¡Era Bella de pequeña! Que amor...

_Bien... como te habrás dado cuenta, si esque te diste cuenta, la pequeña de la foto soy yo con un conejito. Quizá nunca te lo dije pero el conejo es mi animal favorito. Ese fue mi primera mascota, yo tenía unos 8 años mas o menos. El conejito se llamaba Tony.  
Este es mi regalo de navidad, y lo hice como un recuerdo de mi. Porque quizá cuando estés allá en Francia ya no me recuerdes._

_- _Que estupidez mas grande estas diciendo Bella... - murmure - ¡Siempre dramatizando! - Sonreí para mi mismo.

_Quería decirte que lo pase realmente bien contigo, eres una excelente persona y eres muy tierno.  
Eso era, quizá no te acuerdes de mí, pero yo nunca me olvidaré de ti. Me agradas mucho._

- Nunca me olvidare de ti... - murmure... - me agradas mucho...

¿Qué significaran esas palabras? No lo se... quizá le agradé como amigo, que se yo.

_Con cariño  
Isabella Swam (Bella)_

_Pd. ¡Feliz Navidad! y suerte en Francia. Lo deseo con todo mi corazón. _

Mire la foto de nuevo y sonreí, desde pequeña que era linda. Acerqué la foto y le di un beso.

Eso me recuerda a algo.

- ¡¿Donde diablos estara Bella?! - pregunte para mi mismo otra vez.

Me senté en la sala de estar esperando a que llegara.

Eran las 8:45 ¡Hace mas de 3 horas que la estoy esperando y no aparece! Por Dios. Si no aparece a las 9 en punto te juro por Dios que voy a llamar a la policia.

Escuche unas voces en el pasillo.

- _¡Dejame! - _dijo la voz de Bella - _Yo pue - hip- do sola - hip ¡No me sigas! per- hip -vertido - y escuche su risa y un hip..._

- _Bella, no estas bien, y sabes muy bien que no soy un pervertido - escuche la voz de Leni._

Corrí hacia el pasillo, en donde me encontré a Bella tambaleándose con una sonrisa en su rostro y un brazo apoyado en el hombro de Leni, que tenia una cara de cansancio o algo así.

- ¡Edward! - dijo ella sonriendo - pensé hip que te habias hip - do... - dijo ella... ¿Ella esta...?

- Estas... ¿Esta borracha? - le pregunte a Leni, que estaba cuerdo el solo asintió con la cabeza.

- ¡Claro que ¡hip! no estoy bo - hip - rracha... - dijo - ¡miren! - dijo y comenzó a caminar pero estaba mas torpe de lo que era, si no estuviera la pared allí, ya se ubiera dado un buen golpe en todo su costado derecho. - ¿Ven?

- Pero si te acabas de tropezar - dijo Leni

- ¡Ay por favor!, como si no me conocieras ¡hip! - dijo ella riendo - seria anormal que hip - no me tropeza - hip - ra... Voy a entrar al departamento, tengo ham - hip bre... - dijo caminando hacia el departamento

- ¿Y tu no te ibas? - pregunto Leni

- Si, pero volví... ¿Porque esta borracha?

- Sera mejor que ella te lo cuente, yo me voy a ir... ¿Estarás...? ¡Bella! - grito y yo rápidamente gire mi cara hacia Bella.

- Ups! - dijo riendose con una mano en la frente - creo que no vi el marco de la puerta...

- Por el amor de Dios, ¡Bella! ¿Estas bien? - pregunte acercándome a ella. La tome por la cintura y ella me abrazó pegando su frente en mi pecho. Yo la rodeé con mis brazos.

- Ahora si... - susurro Bella...

- Bien... veo que no tienen problemas... - dijo Leni - Adiós...

- Gracias Leni, has hecho un gran trabajo - dije

- No se porque no me sorprende - dijo el riendose...

Entre con Bella en el departamento y nos sentamos en el sillón. Yo acostado y ella estaba a mi lado, acurrucada en mi pecho.

- Hueles bien - susurró Bella...

- Tu tambien - murmuré yo y ella hipó.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella de la nada se incorporó.

- ¡Todo esta claro! - dijo y ya no esta tan borracha porque dejó de hipar.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunte curioso

- Eso, ¿Como no lo pude ver antes?, estoy en un sueño, por qué... ¿Cómo es que estas acá si no es un sueño?

- Entonces... si estas soñando... - murmure divertido - ¿Estas soñando conmigo? - dije y mi ego se elevo a los cielos.

- Si, y este sueño es genial, ¿sabes porqué?

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté siguiéndole el juego. Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar su imaginación.

- Porque estas acá, no estas viajando a Francia, lejos de mí, estas acá conmigo... - dijo acercándose a mi - Estás aquí y como esto es mi sueño, puedo hacer lo que quiero... - dijo sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí.

- ¿Y que es exactamente lo que quieres hacer? - pregunte tragando saliva con dificultad, esta mujer estaba siendo sumamente sensual y yo soy un hombre... no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más, pero... esto esta mal, porque ella esta borracha, sería como aprovecharme de una borracha.

- Te amo - susurro en mi oído. ¿Dijo que me amaba? ¿Escuche bien?... o estoy loco...

- ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunte con cara de sorpresa, por que sí, estaba realmente sorprendido.

- Que te amo...

- Repítelo - murmuré aun sin poder creerlo, esta maravillosa mujer me ama, ¡Seguro!

- Te amo, te amo, te amo, te... - no pudo seguir porque yo ya me estaba devorando su boca. Esta mujer es hermosa y deliciosa y no me canso de ella.

- Yo también te amo Bella - dije separándome de ella.

- Sí - dijo ella algo sonriente y triste a la vez... - eso es lo que me dirias si estuvieras en mi sueño, porque no podría pasar en la realidad...

¿Todavía cree que es un sueño?

- Bella... cariño, escúchame... - dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos...

- Si - dijo con una sonrisa irónica - cariño sonó lindo... Es obvio que es un sueño...

- Bella - dije con un tono de reproche - escúchame... Por favor...

- Ok, lo que quieras - dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

- No estas en un sueño, esto esta pasando en verdad...

- Entonces - dijo con cara pensativa - si esque esto fuera real... ¿Porque estas aquí y no en un avión camino a Francia?

- Porque en el avión me di cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti y no quise perder mas mi tiempo...

- Y Alice... ¿No que iba a volver? - pregunto con desconfianza

- Si, pero la convencí de que me dejara quedar en su departamento.

- Entonces... te bajaste del avión porque estas enamorado de mi - concluyó

- Si...

Comenzó a reír. No me creía. ¡Por Dios santo! ¿que tengo que hacer para que me crea?

- ¡Oh! Esto definitivamente me convence que es real - dijo irónicamente - de seguro solo fui una chica mas que calentó tu cama...

¿Ella cree que fue una mas para mí? No me esta gustando para nada Bella la borracha.

- Bella, quiero que me escuches claramente - dije tomando sus manos y mirandola con seriedad. - No estas soñando ni nada parecido, estoy aquí, no en Francia, no eres una mas que calentó mi cama, por que fuiste mucho mas que eso y lo mas importante, Te amo y nunca había sentido esto por nadie.

Se abalanzo sobre mi, y no es literal, se tiro sobre mi y estampo sus labios sobre los míos, que tenían una mezcla de su sabor y alcohol. Parece que finalmente me cree.  
Gustoso acepté su beso, sus manos estaban en mi cuello mientras que las mías estaban acariciando su espalda. Mis manos viajaron a su trasero y los apreté contra mi erección, amaba hacer eso y siempre me ganaba un gemido. Siempre.

- Así que finalmente me crees... - susurré contra sus labios. Ella sonrió pero negó con la cabeza. - ¿Entonces?

- Dijiste palabras hermosas, y no puedo perder la posibilidad de estar contigo aunque sea en mis sueños - dijo sonriendo y recordé que estaba borracha, muy muy muy borracha.

- Bella, no mas alcohol para ti nunca mas. - murmure incorporándome. - Mejor te vamos a acostar ¿si? - pregunte ayudando a que se pare, mañana se le pasará, pensé para mi.

- No, ¿qué no me escuchaste? - pregunto parándose sensualmente. - yo quiero estar contigo, te deseo... - susurro en mi oído.

¡Mierda! ¿Porque tenia que ser tan sensual?

- Pero Bella, estas borracha, además todavía crees que esto es un sueño.

- Esto _es _un sueño y no estoy borracha - dijo con el ceño fruncido - y te lo voy a demostrar... - susurró sensualmente acercándose a mi.

Sus manos estaban en mi cuello y sus labios peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello. Primero lo beso, luego lo lamió haciéndome gruñir. Sin poder evitarlo, tome su trasero y acerque su cadera a la mía, para que pudiera sentir mi erección. Soltó un gemido y sentí que sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa contra mi cuello.  
Me tiro al sillón y comenzó a bailarme. ¡A bailarme! aunque no lo hacía muy bien, por que se tambaleaba de un lado para otro como una borracha, y sí, porque ella estaba borracha, pero aún así era adorable. Era como pagarle a una puta, pero tenia la certeza de que nadie excepto yo la tocaría. Se levanto la polera que llevaba dejandome ver su abdomen plano y lo subió mas hasta que finalmente se lo quito. Quedando en sostén.  
Tragué saliva con dificultad. Bella me estaba haciendo mi trabajo realmente difícil. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan sensual? ¿Por qué tenía que estar borracha? ¿Por qué tenía que ser un hombre? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Se quitó la falda que llevaba, quedando en ropa interior, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. No llevaba ninguna ropa interior de encaje. Mas bien llevaba un sostén con un osito estampado y llevaba una pantaleta de color azul y con un estampado de conejitos en su adorable trasero. Y no porque no llevaba tanga me excitaba menos, porque si lo dijera, sería una mentira, una GRAN mentira.  
Se dio la vuelta, dejándome ver su hermoso trasero, invitándome a tocarlo, y yo sin poder evitarlo alargué mi mano y lo acaricié.  
Vi como se dio vuelta y me miro con una cara pícara. Se acerco a mi lentamente, y puso sus rodillas a cada lado de mi costado, sin llegar a sentarse.

- ¿Ves que no estoy borracha? - susurró en mi oído al mismo tiempo que lamía mi lóbulo. Yo gruñí en respuesta. Me iré al infierno, definitivamente.

Se sentó sobre mi, haciendo que rozáramos nuestros sexos.

- Bella - gemí - me estas volviendo l-loco... - murmuré acariciando su trasero con mis manos mientras nos besábamos. - Te amo...

- Y yo a ti, Edward de mis sueños...

Ella pensaba que era un sueño, quería aprovechar lo máximo de el, ella estaba soñando conmigo y no cualquier sueño, estaba teniendo un sueño erótico conmigo, bueno... técnicamente no, pero ella pensaba que tenia un sueño erótico conmigo y le agradaba, y a mi ego no podía estar mas feliz por eso...

Seguí besando sus dulces labios, explorando cada parte de su boca. Nuestras lenguas se juntaron e hicieron un baile sincronizado, ambos sabiamos como hacerlo, era perfecto.

Pero Bella estaba borracha, mañana no recordará nada y yo quiero que cada vez que hagamos el amor ella lo recuerde, que recuerde cada mínimo detalle como yo lo haré.

- Bella... - susurre - detente...

- ¿Por qué? Ambos sabemos que lo deseas tanto como yo, y lo puedo sentir perfectamente - dijo moviéndose en circulo, buscando fricción.

- Estas borracha... mañana no te acordarás...

- ¿Crees que me olvidaré que tuve un sueño erótico con Edward Cullen? - murmuró - Estas loco...

- Pero Bella, estas borracha, sería como aprovecharme de ti...

- Y a mi no me importa eso - susurró sensualmente, ¡Esta chica cada vez me vuelve mas loco! - quiero que me tomes, que te aproveches de mí, que me violes, que hagas lo que quieras conmigo... solo hazlo.

Una propuesta realmente buena, pensé. Pero ¡No! Soy un enfermo.

- Bella... - rogué - no hagas esto mas difícil, cuando estes sobria podré hacer lo que quiera contigo, pero ahora no ¿si?

- Es injusto - dijo separándose de mi haciendo un hermoso puchero, acarició mi pecho con sus manos pero no hizo nada peligroso. - se supone que es mi sueño, debería tener lo que quiero, si en total estoy soñando...

- No me pongas esa carita - pedí acariciando su mejilla - no sabes cual es el efecto que tienes en mí Bella, no tienes la menor idea.

- Pero Edward... no estoy borracha...

- Si lo estas... - dije con cariño...

- Claro que... - no siguió hablando porque se fue corriendo al baño...

- ¡Bella! - dije preocupado, fui al baño y vi que estaba vomitando.

- Estoy bien... de ver... - y vomitó, me puse atrás de ella y le sujete el pelo para ayudarla.

- Bien... si estoy un poco borracha - dijo sonriendo cuando termino de lavarse los dientes - siento que hayas tenido que presenciado eso... de verdad no debiste...

- Si que debía, es mas, quería hacerlo.

Caminamos a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte de mí? - pregunto con una cara de dolor... - Te compré un regalo, esperando verte, pero ya te habías ido. Te odié por hacerme enamorarte de ti... y te odie por ser tan tierno, tan hermoso, tan amable... tan perfecto...

- Lo siento - susurré sin palabras... No sabía que mas decir...

- Después de eso, estaba enojada así tiré el regalo - Por eso lo encontre en el piso pensé. - Lloré sin razón alguna y cuando llegó Leni, me llevo al bar a tomar y a descargar mi ira...

Así que por eso esta tan borracha.

- Te has ido por unas cuantas horas... y ya te extraño - dijo acercándose a abrazarme... - No quiero despertarme... No quiero despertar y darme cuenta de que todo lo que paso fue solo un sueño... Que tu fuiste solo un sueño... No te vayas de nuevo, por favor...- sollozó en mi pecho y yo acaricié su cabeza con delicadeza y le daba besos en su cabello. Se veía tan fragil, tan debil y desprotegida, y si yo tenía la oportunidad, me encargaría de no ver nunca mas esa expresión de dolor en su rostro.

- Nunca más Bella, nunca más... Te amo demasiado como para hacerlo otra vez... - murmure dándole palmaditas en su espalda.

- Yo también te amo Edward... No tienes idea de cuanto...

- Yo creo que si - dije sonriendo... - ahora será mejor que te cambies de ropa y te acuestes... ya que estas bastante borracha y mañana tendrás una tremenda jaqueca.

- Bueno... - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las mejillas.

**Bella POV**

Era de día y yo tenía una horrible jaqueca. Fruncí el ceño al darme cuenta de que ayer no había cerrado las cortinas. Abrí lentamente los ojos, miré alrededor mío, era mi habitación. Todo era normal, excepto de que Edward ya no estaba.

- Ahora mismo debe estar en Francia, conociendo a hermosas chicas francesas... - dije malhumorada.

Luego me acordé del sueño de anoche, Edward había vuelto porque estaba enamorado de mí. Que lindo sueño pensé sonriendo.  
Me levante para ir al baño y mi sorpresa fue encontrarme a Edward desnudo, con el cabello mojado, recién salido de la dicha y con una sonrisa en su cara. Bueno, en verdad no estaba desnudo, si no que estaba con una toalla alrededor de su cintura.

- Buenos días hermosa - dijo acercándose a mi.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - pregunte confundida, sus manos dejaron de afirmar su toalla y se dirigieron a mi cintura, pegando su cadera a la mía. Su rostro estaba muy muy cerca del mío, llegando a confundirme y estaba desnudo, ahora si que estaba desnudo y podía sentir que su pene crecía.

- ¿No recuerdas el _sueño_ que tuviste anoche?... - susurro acercando su cara a mi cuello que comenzó a besar. Levante mis manos y los envolví alrededor de su cuello.

- ¿Que sueño? - pregunte haciéndome la inocente, esto era raro, pero no quería que supiera que tuve un sueño erótico con él.

- Sé perfectamente que estas mintiendo y que sabes de qué sueño estoy hablando - susurro mientras lamía el lobulo de mi oreja. Gemí en respuesta, este hombre me va a matar.

- No se de que estas hablando - dije mientras instintivamente levante una pierna hacia su cadera para sentir mejor su erección. El acarició mi muslo llegando hasta mi trasero, donde masajeo. Empujo su pelvis a la mía, haciendome sentir mejor su miembro.

Gemí.

- Se que estas mintiendo Bella, estas mintiendo porque no sabes mentir y ademas por que estas sonrojada, cosa que revela que sí te acuerdas del sueño.

- ¿Y tu como sabes del sueño? - pregunté confundida

- Porque ademas de que hablas dormida - murmuro sonriendo - No fue un sueño, y todo lo que ayer te dije, fue real...

- Entonces es verdad que...

- Sí, todo es verdad, es verdad que te amo, es verdad que no iré a Francia y es verdad que me quedaré aquí en este departamento contigo y es verdad que nunca mas en la vida te dejaré...

- Entonces... tu me amas - concluí...

- No sabes cuanto - dijo sonriendo mientras me daba un beso en la boca.

Edward me ama, y mi sueño resulta que ya no es un sueño, si no que es verdad, y no sabes cuan feliz me hace al saber de eso.

- Te amo - murmuré en su boca...

El soltó una risita separándose de mí.

- ¿Te dije que hablabas en sueños? - pregunto sonriendo, mientras me levantaba y yo envolvía mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el caminaba hacia la cama.

- Si... - respondí confundida...

- Bueno... dijiste un par de veces Te amo y entre otras cosas... - susurró en mi oído.

- ¿Qué cosas dije? - pregunte curiosa mientras me ponía en la cama.

- Quizá pueda repetirlas un par de veces mientras hacemos esto - susurró mientras me quitaba la polera de pijama. Yo con gusto levante los brazos para ayudarlo.

- Por si acaso - dijo mientras me besaba - me encanto tu regalo de navidad...

- ¿Lo viste?

- Si - susurró... - ¿Así que Eddie no es tu primer conejo eh? - murmuró

- ¿Cómo conoces a Eddie? - pregunte confundida

- Bueno... lo nombraste un par de veces y no pudiste quedarte dormida, así que fuiste a la sala y cojiste el conejo que te regale.

- Oh...

- Una cosa...

- ¿Si?

- Nunca mas en tu vida tomarás... - murmuró con una sonrisa, yo le devolví la sonrisa asintiendo con la cabeza... - Me gustas más cuando estas sobria...

- ¿Por qué? - pregunte curiosa, el sonrió de lado mientras alzaba las cejas en señal de 1313, diciendo que no me lo iba a decir...

- Ya lo sabrás...

Se acerco y comenzó a besarme. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo.

- Me debes un regalo de navidad - susurré separándome de el...

- A la orden - dijo acercandose para besarme - Feliz navidad - murmuro

- Feliz navidad y Próspero año nuevo....

- Ah si... ¿Cómo celebraremos año nuevo? - pregunto

- Te sorprenderé - dije con voz seductora.

El soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza.

- Eres imposible Bella... - dijo y yo lo callé con un beso. - Estoy seguro de que ninguna mujer Francesa te superará en cuanto a _esto_... - murmuró sonriendo.

- Uh... Otras cosas - murmuré, ahora entendía.

**Fin.**

**----**

**Este fic ha llegado a su fin. En verdad tenía planeado hacer este fic para "Hot Twilight Christmas Contest", pero me di cuenta de que era muy largo, eran unas 22.000 palabras y lo máximo que se podía era 5.000, pero bueno. Preferí seguir la historia como un Two - Shot.  
Realmente espero que les haya gustado la historia, me divertí mucho escribiendola.**

**_Con cariño  
_**** FANOFSM **


End file.
